12 Cats, 38 Questions
by ImpossibleNightmare
Summary: For each chapter, twelve different cats will be listed, and 38 different questions answered for amusing results! Suggestions and OC's welcome.
1. First Round

**Author's Note:** I've seen a few of these, and thought it might be fun to try to do some of my own. You can suggest other cats in the Warriors series, or your OC's! Just tell me a bit about them.

I do not own Warriors. Also, the words in bold are not my own. Characters are a bit OOC.

* * *

 **The 12 Cats:**

1\. Kestrelflight

2\. Sandstorm

3\. Dustpelt

4\. Swiftbreeze

5\. Yellowfang

6\. Sandgorse

7\. Shrewclaw

8\. Snowfur

9\. Brightheart

10\. Leafpool

11\. Graystripe

12\. Thistleclaw

 **1) What woul** **d you think about a name with 1's beginning and 4's ending?**

Kestrelbreeze. A little strange, but not a name that's awful.

Probably a WindClan cat.

 **2) Would you consider naming a cat in your story with 2's first name and 3's last name?**

Sandpelt. A little bit on the uncreative side, but I would name maybe a side character this. Probably a ThunderClan cat.

Bramblestar: From this day forth you shall be known as Sandpelt!

Sandpelt: You couldn't have come up with something just a bit more creative?

Bramblestar: Your warrior name is an honor.

Sandpelt: I know...but still!

 **3) Would you make fun of a cat named (5's first name 2's last name)?**

Yellowstorm. I'm so sorry, but when I hear that I kind of envision cats peeing everywhere so it's like a yellow rain storm...I'm so sorry, but I totally would make fun of this cat. I'm an awful person!

Probably a ThunderClan cat.

Bramblestar: From this day forth, Yellowpaw, you shall be known as Yellowstorm!

Yellowstorm: A decent name!

Cats: ***Start peeing everywhere***

Bramblestar: A yellow storm! Everyone take cover!

Random Cat: Lemonade!

Yellowstorm: Never mind.

 **4) What genre would a story be with a cat names (1's first name 5's last name) as the main character?**

Kestrelfang. Kind of sounds like a horror story.

 **5) Write a prophecy meaning (1's last name and 3's first name) will save the Clan from dogs?**

Flightdust. Not exactly a great name...so maybe: _From the dust of the past, a new hope will take flight._

StarClan Cat: That sounds like a cat named Dustflight will save us all.

Me: OH YEAH? I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY AND DO BETTER!

StarClan Cat: Um... _the flight of fate will go up in dust._

Me: That sounds depressing and not happy.

StarClan Cat: NOT ALL PROPHECIES END HAPPILY.

Me: Most of them do. Just ask Firestar, Bramblestar, Dovewing, Jayfeather, and Lionblaze, to name a few cats whose prophecies went well.

 **6)What would (4's last name and 2's last name) look like?**

Breezestorm. Likely a WindClan cat with a black, gray, and white pelt. Probably a tom.

 **7) What can you tell about (3's first name and 1's first name) just from their name?**

Dustkestrel. Their leader is really bad with coming up with names. Probably a ThunderClan, maybe WindClan. I'm going to go with ThunderClan just because I've established the fact that Bramblestar doesn't give good names (I think he does, but just for this).

Bramblestar: From this moment on, Dustpaw, you will be known as...Dustkestrel.

Dustkestrel: What kind of name is that? Couldn't you come up with something better?

Bramblestar: StarClan has chosen this name for you. Do you dare to defy their wishes?

Dustkestrel: ...

Dustkestrel: Could you send them a memo to change my name?

Bramblestar: Cats don't have memos. That's a Two-Leg thing.

 **8) _C_** **ould you see 5 and 3 as a pairing?**

Yellowfang and Dustpelt. I mean, it's not totally unreasonable, but he was less than a year old at the time, and she's probably like, quadruple his age, so it would be a little strange. But I suppose they have decently similar personalities.

I'm trying to figure out who would confess their love first...

 _Take one:_

Yellowfang: Dustpelt...I've been meaning to tell you for a long time now...the moment I came into ThunderClan and lay my eyes on you, I knew we were destined to be together.

Dustpelt: ...

Dustpelt: You know you're a medicine cat, right?

Yellowfang: Yes, I know, but I love you anyway. You'd think I'd have learned my lesson from before...

 _Take two:_

Dustpelt: Yellowfang...I've been meaning to tell you for a long time now...the moment you came into ThunderClan, I knew that I loved you with all my heart.

Yellowfang: ...

Yellowfang: You know I'm a medicine cat, right?

Dustpelt: ...

Dustpelt: Yes, but that shouldn't get in the way of our love!

 **If 9 was looking for a mate, would they choose 6 or 4?**

Brightheart, between Sandgorse and Swiftbreeze.

Neither cat is really in her timeline, although I suppose Swiftbreeze was pretty old when Brightheart was alive...I'm going to say Sandgorse, if I had to choose. But in my opinion, Palebird will be with Sandgorse, and Brightheart with Cloudtail.

Brightheart: And why do I only have to choose between those two?

 **10) Could you see 1 and 10 fighting over 7?**

Kestrelflight and Leafpool fighting over Shrewclaw. Hard to picture anyone arguing over that cat, because although he's obviously not evil, he's not exactly friendly...

Kestrelflight: Paws off Shrewclaw! He's mine!

Leafpool: You will never equal the love Shrewclaw and I share!

Kestrelflight: He doesn't love you like he loves me!

Leafpool: That's because he loves me and not you!

Shrewclaw: ...

Shrewclaw: As flattering as I suppose this is, you guys are both medicine cats.

 **11) Think of a plot for a love story involving 2 and 8.**

Sandstorm and Snowfur. Well, that would be weird...I unfortunately can literally not summon enough creativity to find a universe where they'd every fall in love. Sorry.

Sandstorm: I have Firestar.

Snowfur: I have Thistleclaw.

Sandstorm: Don't know why you chose him, of all cats.

Snowfur: Just because you have, like, the ideal cat as a mate doesn't mean you need to make fun of mine!

Sandstorm: That's a fair point.

Me: Maybe there is some love between the two of them after all!

Snowfur and Sandstorm: No.

 **12) What would happen if 7 walked in on 5 and 10 making out?**

Shrewclaw walks in on Yellowfang and Leafpool making out.

Shrewclaw: YOU GUYS ARE BOTH MEDICINE CATS!

Leafpool: Never stopped us before.

Yellowfang: Shh! That's a secret!

Leafpool: Everyone already knows.

 **13) Would 4 rather make out with 8 or slap 3?**

Swiftbreeze make out with Snowfur or slap Dustpelt? She'd slap Dustpelt.

Swiftbreeze: ***Slaps Dustpelt***

Dustpelt: OW! What was that for?

Swiftbreeze: No reason. ***Walks away***

 **14) Has there ever been a fanfic about 1 and 2?**

Kestrelflight and Sandstorm. Not in a romantic sense. There might've been fanfiction that they both appeared in...but that probably doesn't count.

 **15) What would kits between 6 and 8 look like?**

Sandgorse and Snowfur. White and tan, likely. Not sure how they'd ever end up together...

 **16) What is a pickup line would 4 use on 7?**

Swiftbreeze uses a pickup line on Shrewclaw...poor Shrewclaw.

Swiftbreeze: You look like you need a little shrew to claw its way into your heart.

Warriors World: ***Cringes***

Me: That was so bad!

Shrewclaw: Is it weird that I kind of found that hot?

Me: Yes.

Shrewclaw: Well, I can't use my medicine cat excuse anymore.

Me: Swiftbreeze, you are now the medicine cat of Thunderclan.

Swiftbreeze: But if I'm medicine cat, what about Shrewclaw?

Me: That is exactly why you are now medicine cat.

 **17) If 3 and 6 got in a fight, who would 8 side with?**

Dustpelt and Sandgorse are fighting. Who would Snowfur side with? Dustpelt, because they're Clanmates.

Sandgorse and Dustpelt: ***Argue over something trivial***

Snowfur: Stop arguing, you two. Whatever's the matter, I'm sure Dustpelt's right.

Dustpelt: Ha! I told you!

Sandgorse: What about our kits, Snowfur?

Snowfur: The question was what would our kits like, not what do our kits look like.

 **18) Have you ever read a 6/11 fanfiction before?**

Sandgorse and Graystripe. Nope. Never. Probably never will.

Sandgorse: We're from different timelines.

Graystripe: Yes, and I have Silverstream and Millie.

Sandgorse: And I have Snowfur!

Snowfur: THERE WAS NEVER ANYTHING BETWEEN US, SANDGORSE. YOU HAVE PALEBIRD AND I HAVE THISTLECLAW.

Sandgorse: Thistleclaw will die in the near future.

 **19) Do you think 4 is hot? How hot?**

Swiftbreeze. No...cranky, though.

Swiftbreeze: How rude! ***Slaps me***

Me: OW!

Swiftbreeze: You deserved that. Now where is my Dustpelt?

 **20) What would happen if 12 and 8 started going out?**

Thistleclaw and Snowfur. No problem there.

Thistleclaw and Snowfur: ***Cat equivalent of kissing***

Bluefur: ...

Bluefur: I still wish she'd chosen someone else.

Sandgorse: NOOOOOO! MY LOVE!

Palebird: What about me?

 **21) Do you recall any fics about 9?**

Brightheart? I'm sure there are, but I haven't read any.

 **22) Would 2 and 6 make a good couple?**

Sandstorm and Sandgorse...I mean, not really, but they both do have sand in their name...

Sandstorm: Not enough to result in a relationship. And I have Firestar.

Sandgorse: Right! And I have Snowfur!

Snowfur: FOR THE LAST TIME, SANDGORSE...

 **23) 5/9 or 5/10?**

Yellowfang and Brightheart or Yellowfang and Leafpool...I mean, technically speaking, both are sort of reasonable, but Leafpool wasn't alive when Yellowfang was...both are kind of weird.

 _Take one:_

Yellowfang: From the moment I saw you, Brightheart, I knew we were destined to be together forever.

Brightheart: ...

Brightheart: You do realize you're a medicine cat?

Cloudtail: You will never have Brightheart!

 _Take two:_

Brightheart: I've been meaning to tell you, Yellowfang, that I've loved you forever...

Yellowfang: ...

Yellowfang: You do realize I'm a medicine cat, right?

Cloudtail: I thought you loved me, Brightheart!

 _Take three:_

Yellowfang: Leafpool, I know that I am no longer alive in ThunderClan, but I know that we were meant to be together anyway.

Leafpool: First off, you are dead. Second off, you're older than my dad. Third off, you are a medicine cat. Fourth off, I am a medicine cat. Sixth off, we are both medicine cats. Seventh off...

Yellowfang: My heart has been broken.

 _Take four:_

Leafpool: Yellowfang, I'm not going to be vague about this...I love you.

Yellowfang: I know, I'm just so awesome! Am I your idol?

Leafpool: This did not go as planned.

 **24) What would happen if 7 walked in on 2 and 8 kissing?**

Shrewclaw walks in on Sandstorm and Snowfur kissing.

Shrewclaw: Why does this always happen to me?

Sandgorse: What about me, Snowfur? Our kits?

Snowfur: OH MY STARCLAN, OUR KITS DON'T EXIST AND WE NEVER WERE A THING!

Firestar: Sandstorm, you have betrayed me.

Sandstorm: I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me...

Me: I thought Sandstorm and Snowfur said they weren't interested in each other...

 **25) Make up a summary of a 3/10 fanfic.**

Dustpelt and Leafpool.

Dustpelt knew that he wasn't supposed to love a medicine cat in the way he did. Leafpool didn't know why she found the brown warrior so enticing. But soon they find that though they walk two different paths, they're fates have been intertwined from the beginning.

 **26) Is there anything as 1/8 fluff?**

Kestrelflight and Snowfur. Nope, different timelines.

Sandgorse: And Snowfur is mine.

Snowfur: I'M GOING TO KILL SOMEONE.

 **27) Suggest a title for a 7/12 hurt/comfort fic?**

Shrewclaw and Thistleclaw. Maybe something like, the Misunderstood.

Shrewclaw: I am not misunderstood!

Thistleclaw: Neither am I!

Me: Fine. How about The Cats With Claws In Their Name Always Seem To Be The Mean Ones, With The Exception Of Brambleclaw.

 **28) What might 10 scream at a great moment of passion?**

Leafpool...wow, I don't know.

Leafpool: Neither do I.

 **29) If you wrote a songfic about 8, what song would you use?**

Songfic about Snowfur. I don't know what song I would use, but if I made one up, the title would probably be The Best Sister.

Bluestar: She was the best sister.

Snowfur: Aw, thank you! You're so sweet!

Sandgorse: She's also the best mate.

Snowfur: CAN I GET A RESTRAINING ORDER ON HIM?

 **30) If you wrote a 1/6/12 fic, what would the warning be?**

Kestrelflight, Sandgorse, and Thistleclaw. The title would probably be How Did These Cats End Up In The Same Story? The warning would probably be, _please prepare for all the idiocy that will shortly ensue. This fanfiction causes minor heart attacks, break downs from excessive amounts of stupidity, and seizures from the sheer number of weird things. Read with caution and with 911 on emergency dial._

 **31) What would be a good pickup line for 10 to use on 2?**

Leafpool on Sandstorm. I don't know if I want to go there...

Leafpool: Hi, Mom!

Sandstorm: Hello, daughter!

Leafpool: My pickup line worked!

 **32) 1 and 7 are in a happy relationship until 5 runs off with 2. After 1 dumps 7 for 12, 6 gets upset and retaliates by dating 12. Alone and broken-hearted,7 travels in search of a friend. Finally, 7 meets 10 and 2. The three loners meet 4, who tells each of them to look for love. 10 finds 8, 2 gets 9, but now 1 is stuck in a never-ending love triangle with 3 and 11!**

Kestrelflight and Shrewclaw are in a happy relationship _(All the logic. This totally makes so much sense)_

until Yellowfang runs off with Sandstorm _(what? Firestar: You left me, Sandstorm!)_.

After Kestrelflight dumps Shrewclaw _(Shrewclaw: NOOOO! Oh wait, I'm happy about that)_

for Thistleclaw _(Shrewclaw: I'm so much better than him!)_ ,

Sandgorse gets upset and retaliates by dating Thistleclaw _(Snowfur: YES! HE'LL LEAVE ME ALONE NOW! Shrewclaw: Why is he so popular? Thistleclaw: Everyone loves me! Snowfur: Yes, I love you. Sandgorse: SNOWFUR IS MINE. Snowfur and Thistleclaw: GO AWAY.)_

Alone and broken-hearted, Shrewclaw travels in search of a friend. Finally, Shrewclaw meets Leafpool and Sandstorm _(Shrewclaw: They weren't alive when I was...)_.

The three loners meet Swiftbreeze, who tells each of them to look for love _(Swiftbreeze: Like, I found my love Dustpelt. Dustpelt: Ferncloud is my mate... Swiftbreeze: DIE FERNCLOUD)._

Leafpool finds Snowfur _(Sandgorse: YOU SHALL NOT TOUCH. Snowfur: Oh my StarClan go away.)_

Sandstorm gets Brightheart _(Both: Okay then. Firestar: YOU LEFT ME, SANDSTORM!)_

but Kestrelflight is stuck in a never-ending love triangle with Dustpelt _(Swiftbreeze: Now I guess I have to kill Kestrelflight too. Dustpelt: YOU KILLED FERNCLOUD?!)_

and Graystripe. _(All cats: Strange. Very strange.)_

 **33) What trait would a cat with 4's last name and 7's last name have?**

Breezeclaw. Fierce and determined, but pretty loyal to the Clan.

Dustkestrel: Breezeclaw is a weird name.

Breezeclaw: You're one to talk.

 **34) 4/8 or 4/3?**

Swiftbreeze and Snowfur or Swiftbreeze and Dustpelt.

Swiftbreeze: DUSTPELT.

Dustpelt: You killed Ferncloud!

Swiftbreeze: I did what was necessary.

 **35) 9 and 5 got into a fight who would 8 side with?**

Brightheart and Yellowfang are fighting. Snowfur would side with?

Ooh, that's difficult. I'm going to say Brightheart, because Snowfur sort of reminds me of her.

Brightheart and Yellowfang: ***Argue over something trivial***

Snowfur: Stop arguing! Brightheart's right.

Brightheart: Thank you.

Snowfur: Why am I always the one to break up arguments?

 **37) If 3 found out 11 was a relation, how would 3 react?**

Dustpelt is somehow related to Graystripe.

Dustpelt: We must be very distantly related.

Graystripe: Highly doubted because you share none of my awesome traits.

Dustpelt: And thank StarClan for that.

 **38) 4 and 7 had kits together; 2, 9, and 12. They were all part of 6's leader name Clan. 2 was best friends with 8, and eventually the two became mates. 9 ran away from the Clan with 1, leaving both 4 and 5, the cat who loved 9, heartbroken. 12 became mates with 3 and they had 10, who eventually became mates with 5. Later, 9 returned without 1, who had died a tragic death in the wilderness.**

Swiftbreeze and Shrewclaw _(Swiftbreeze: No! I want Dustpelt! Shrewclaw: Why is it always me?)_

had kits together; Sandstorm _(Sandstorm: Wrong. My father's Redtail.)_ ,

Brightheart _(Brightheart: Totally wrong),_

and Thistleclaw _(Thistleclaw: I don't think we're related at all. Sandstorm: I don't have any siblings)._

They were all part of Sandstar's (gorse) Clan _(Sandgorse: Yes! I'm leader! Do you love me now, Snowfur? Snowfur: No)._

Sandstorm was best friends with Snowfur _(Sandstorm: Different timelines)_

and eventually the two became mates _(Sandstorm: How does that even work? Sandgorse: NOOOOOO! As leader of this Clan I command Snowfur to be my mate! Snowfur: Go away, Sandgorse. Firestar: YOU LEFT ME, SANDSTORM)._

Brightheart ran away from the Clan with Kestrelflight _(Kestrelflight: Why? I'm a medicine cat),_

leaving both Swiftbreeze and Yellowfang, the cat who loved Brightheart _(Yellowfang: Um, I don't think I've ever loved her, but okay...)_ ,

heartbroken. Thistleclaw became mates with Dustpelt _(Swiftbreeze: Thistleclaw is the next cat to die... Dustpelt: I'm not sure if I feel very comfortable around you...)_

and they had Leafpool ( _Leafpool: That doesn't even make sense)_ ,

who eventually became mates with Yellowfang _(Shrewclaw: YOU GUYS ARE BOTH MEDICINE CATS!)._

Later, Brightheart returned without Kestrelflight, who had died a tragic death in the wilderness _(Brightheart: Aw, that's sad... Kestrelflight: I don't know whether I'm relieved or sad that I'm dead. Leafpool: Technically, you aren't dead, because this is just some weird story or something that isn't real. I hope, because otherwise Dustpelt and Thistleclaw are my parents...)_

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Okay, that was weird. I again apologize for cats being OOC. Anyway, I hope you guys found this funny! I know I did, but I have a strange sense of humor...

If you'd like to see certain cats in upcoming chapters, both canon characters and OC's (again, give me some details about them), then please let me know! Also, any scenarios for questions 32 and 30 that you have and would like to see done, let me know!

For those of you who are reading my other Warriors fanfiction, Finchkit's Journey, I will try to update as soon as possible! Likely December 26th.

Happy Christmas to you all! (I know it's a day early...)


	2. Second Round

**Author's Note:** So, yeah, it took me a while to write another one of these. But like I might have said earlier, this is mostly just for fun and whenever I can. It's really not a serious fanfiction, mostly something for me to write when I'm bored or something. I've been working on my other stories. The nice thing about this is that there isn't really supposed to be a plot, so I don't really have to think about what I'm writing! I'm really glad people liked this, so here goes!

I do not own Warriors. Also, the words in bold are not my own. Characters are a bit OOC.

* * *

1\. Mapleshade

2\. Shimmerpelt

3\. Lakeshine

4\. Mistyfoot (I know she's Mistystar, but it's better when they have names other than star)

5\. Dovewing

6\. Ivypool

7\. Tigerheart

8\. Tawnypelt

9\. Fireheart (See note on Mistyfoot)

10\. Crookedjaw

11\. Foxleap

12\. Willowbreeze

 **1) What would you think about a name with 1's beginning and 4's ending?**

Maplefoot. No. No. No. No. Make it stop. Although probably a ThunderClan cat, like Mapleshade. I'm sorry Bramblestar!

Bramblestar: From this moment on, Maplepaw, you will be known as Maplefoot.

Maplefoot: Seriously? That's a terrible name!

Bramblestar: It makes perfect sense! It's in honor of that time you accidentally got maple syrup stuck on your paws.

Maplefoot: I was a kit then, and I thought everyone had forgotten that!

Dustkestrel and Yellowstorm: Join the club of cats with the terrible names.

 **2) Would you consider naming a cat with 2's first name and 3's last name?**

Shimmershine. That's a pretty cool name, if a bit repetitive with the shininess. I'd assume that it is a RiverClan cat, and likely silver.

Mistystar: From this moment on, Shimmerpaw, you will be known as Shimmershine.

Shimmershine: Okay, that's not too bad.

Dustkestrel, Yellowstorm, and Maplefoot: I am envious!

Random Cat: Ooh, you shiny!

Shimmershine: On second thought...

Dustkestrel, Yellowstorm, and Maplefoot: Join us.

 **3)** **Would you make fun of a cat's name (5's first name and 2's last name)?**

Dovepelt. Well, not to be mean, but it's not a very good name…and I'm sorry Bramblestar, but I think s/he is a ThunderClan cat again…

Bramblestar: StarClan, let me come up with a better name for Dovepaw.

StarClan: Yes, we have come up with the right name for her! She shall be named Dovepelt!

Bramblestar: That's not too bad…I wish it was more creative…

StarClan: That is the name we have chosen! How dare you contradict us!

Bramblestar: By the way…Dustkestrel asked me to send you a memo regarding his name…

Dovepaw: Bramblestar, why are you on the rock talking to the sky? Are you going to give me my warrior name?

Bramblestar: Ah, yes, sorry about that. Dovepaw, from now on, you will be known as Dovepelt.

Dovepelt: Do doves even have pelts?

Bramblestar: DON'T ASK ME! THAT'S THE NAME STARCLAN GAVE YOU!

Dovepelt: It was just a question.

Dustkestrel, Yellowstorm, Maplefoot, and Shimmershine: Join us.

 **4) What genre would a story be with a cat's name(1's first name and 5's last name) as the main character?**

Maplewing. Sounds like Hurt/Comfort.

 **5) Write a prophecy meaning (1's last name and 3's first name) will save the clans from dogs?**

Shadefire. _Out of the shade of despair will step the blazing fire of hope._

StarClan Cat: You have improved your prophecies.

Me: Have you?

StarClan Cat: Well, I was thinking something along the lines of _if you step out of the shade, your pelt will catch fire._

Me: That doesn't even make sense.

StarClan Cat: Prophecies aren't supposed to make sense until they come to pass.

Me: So, if I step out of the shade of this tree and catch fire, I will suddenly understand your prophecy?

StarClan Cat: ...

StarClan Cat: Yes.

 **6) What would (4's last name and 2's last name) look like?**

Footpelt…well, first off, I feel bad for them. I think they would be a brown tabby with white feet, or something that would make their feet stand out enough to be named after them…

Footkit's Parents: You know, this kit has very unusual paws…we should name him Pawkit!

Footkit's Mother: No, wait, because then when he's an apprentice, he'll be Pawpaw and that doesn't make sense.

Footkit's Father: Hahahaha, he'll be Papa!

Footkit's Mother: Not funny.

Footkit's Father: Sorry…

Footkit's Parents: Let's name him Footkit instead!

Footkit: I hate you guys.

 _Later, at Footkit's warrior ceremony._

Bramblestar: From this moment on, Footpaw, you will be known as Footpelt.

Footpelt: I hate my parents.

Footkit's father: I still think we should've named him Pawkit.

Dustkestrel, Yellowstorm, Maplepelt, Shimmershine, and Dovepelt: Join us.

 **7) What can you tell about (3's first name and 1's first name) just from their name?**

Firemaple. Well, the leader is clearly terrible at giving warrior names, but I would assume that this cat is ginger in color, with brown markings? Or they really like syrup. Maybe a tom of ThunderClan…just because Firestar and Mapleshade…

Bramblestar: Okay, I've lost four of my cats to Dustkestrel's weird name-hating club, and I don't want to lose another. Please give me a good name for Firepaw!

StarClan: We're sorry, but his name is Firemaple.

Bramblestar: That's almost worse than Footpelt!

StarClan: Yeah, sorry about that…but nothing really works with foot…

Firepaw: Um, Bramblestar, why are you staring at the sky? Are you going to give me my warrior name?

Bramblestar: Yes, yes. Firepaw, from this day on, you will be known as…Firemaple…

Firemaple: Cool! I like that name!

Bramblestar: I'M SO SORRY! I WOULD'VE NAMED YOU SOMETHING ELSE BUT STARCLAN WANTED YOU TO BE NAMED FIREMAPLE SO I APOLOGIZE - wait, did you say you liked your name?

Firemaple: Yes! It has a nice ring to it, don't you think?

Bramblestar: Er...yes. Well, that was unexpected.

Dustkestrel, Yellowstorm, Maplepelt, Shimmershine, Dovepelt, and Footpelt: Fox dung.

 **8) Could you see 5 and 9 as a pairing?**

Dovewing and Fireheart.

Me: …

Me: NOOOOOOOOO. Firestar is like, Dovewing's great-uncle.

Fireheart: It's not totally weird…

Me: Are you saying you like Dovewing?

Firestar: No.

 **9) If 9 were looking for a mate, would they choose 6 or 4?**

If Fireheart were looking for a mate, would they choose Ivypool or Mistyfoot? Definitely Mistyfoot, for several reasons. First off, like I stated previously with Dovewing, FIREHEART IS IVYPOOL'S GREAT UNCLE. That is weird.

Secondly, Fireheart and Mistyfoot have the same timeline, and they're around the same age. So the two of them together would make more sense than Fireheart and Ivypool together.

Fireheart: That's true. But I still love Sandstorm more.

Sandstorm: Aw, thanks.

Fireheart: I'm still mad about everything that happened in the last chapter though, between you and Snowfur.

Sandstorm: That wasn't my fault.

Sandgorse: And don't worry, nothing will happen between Sandstorm and Snowfur again.

Snowfur: GO AWAY, SANDGORSE.

 **10) Could you see 1 and 10 fighting over 7?**

Mapleshade and Crookedjaw fighting over Tigerheart. Um…no. But I do see Crookedjaw and Mapleshade fighting, because that's what they did in Crookedstar's promise. However, I don't think either of them would ever be interested in Tigerheart.

 _If they were to fight over Tigerheart:_

Mapleshade: Tigerheart is mine!

Crookedjaw: Tigerheart, tell her that you love me more!

Mapleshade: Tigerheart, tell him that you love me more!

Tigerheart: Um…you guys are from a different timeline and both dead…so I'm just going to go find Dovewing…

Mapleshade and Crookedjaw: NOOOOOOO. COME BACK, MY LOVE!

 **11) Think of a plot for a love story between 2 and 8.**

Shimmerpelt and Tawnypelt somehow travel through time to be together because somehow they met and fell in love. But will their Clans allow them to find the happiness they yearn for?

Bramblestar, who was reading the summary for the love story: Nope, not reading this. TAWNYPELT, WE NEED TO TALK.

 **12) What would happen if 7 walked in on 5 and 10 making out?**

Tigerheart walks in on Dovewing and Crookedjaw kissing.

Tigerheart: DOVEWING! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME, NOT CROOKEDJAW!

Dovewing: Sorry…

Crookedjaw: MAYBE IF YOU'D SAID YOU LOVED ME, THEN THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED.

 **13) Would 4 rather make out with 3 or slap 8?**

Mistyfoot, kiss Lakeshine or slap Tawnypelt? Slap Tawnypelt, because she doesn't know Lakeshine.

Mistyfoot: ***Slaps Tawnypelt***

Tawnypelt: OW! What was that for?

Mistyfoot: Sorry, I didn't actually mean to hurt you, but it was either slap you or kiss Lakeshine, and I don't know who that is.

Tawnypelt: Oh, I know who she is! She was alive when Shimmerpelt was. Come back in time with me and I'll introduce you two.

Mistyfoot: ...

Mistyfoot: No thanks.

 **14) Has there ever been a Fanfic about 1 and 2?**

Mapleshade and Shimmerpelt. I highly doubt it.

Shimmerpelt: Then how come there's one about me and Tawnypelt?

Me: There isn't one. There's only a summary about one.

Shimmerpelt: You should write that fanfiction. I'd read it.

Me: I don't know whether to be disturbed or run away screaming.

Other Me: How about both?

 _Other_ Other Me: They're not from the same time line, so technically that wouldn't even work. Besides, don't those two already have mates? And kits?

 **15) What would kits between 6 and 8 look like?**

Ivypool and Tawnypelt. Hmm. Brown and white or gray.

Shimmerpelt: My heart has been broken…

Tawnypelt: I'm sorry, but the time machine broke so I can't visit you anymore.

This is how we do it

 **16) What is a pickup line 4 would use on 7?**

Mistyfoot using a pickup line on Tigerheart.

Mistyfoot, attempting to be seductive: You must be Tigerheart, because you've got that heart of a tiger.

Me: HAHAHA, that's almost worse than the one Swiftbreeze used on Shrewclaw.

Tigerheart: Why does everyone suddenly love me? First Mapleshade and Crookedjaw, now you...

 **17) If 3 and 6 got into a fight, who would 8 side with?**

If Lakeshine and Ivypool got into a fight, who would Tawnypelt side with?

Under normal circumstances, I think Tawnypelt would side with Ivypool, just because she can probably relate to Ivypool.

But…this is not normal circumstance…;)

Lakeshine and Ivypool: ***Argue over something***

Tawnypelt: Ivypool, stop arguing with Lakeshine. She's right.

Ivypool: You're just saying that because you're in love with Shimmerpelt and Lakeshine is Shimmerpelt's friend.

Tawnypelt: That's totally not true! We somehow had kits together! You mean something to me too!

Ivypool: Yeah, right.

Shimmerpelt: Tawnypelt, stop trying to win your way back into my heart. I will never forgive you!

Tawnypelt: I told you, the time machine broke!

Shimmerpelt: Oh yeah? Then why are you here now?

Tawnypelt: ...

Tawnypelt: I built a new one?

 **18) Have you ever read a 6/10 before?**

Ivypool and Crookedjaw. I mean no, but Ivypool and Crookedjaw is not totally…unrealistic…

Crookedjaw: Really?

Ivypool: I mean, we were both trained by the Dark Forest.

Crookedjaw: HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT?

Ivypool: Mapleshade told me.

 **19) Do you think 4 is hot? How hot?**

Do I think Mistyfoot is hot? Um, not really. Like I think I said before, I am not a cat, and do not think cats are cute.

Mistyfoot: I'm totally hot though, right Fireheart?

Sandstorm: You better say no, Fireheart.

Fireheart: Um, Mistyfoot, I don't think you're hot but you're not ugly either.

Me: Good answer, Fireheart.

 **20) What would happen if 7 and 8 started going out?**

What would happen if Tigerheart and Tawnypelt…oh wait, I already no that they shouldn't be going out.

Tigerheart and Tawnypelt: ***Kissing***

Fireheart: Um, you guys do know you're related, right?

Shimmerpelt: Well, now I definitely know Tawnypelt doesn't love me anymore.

Dovewing: Tigerheart! I thought you loved me!

Tigerheart: Mmph mmph hmph.

Dovewing: What?

Tigerheart: You were kissing Crookedjaw! I should be the angry one!

Crookedjaw: So much drama.

Ivypool: Totally.

 **21) Do you recall any fanfics about 9?**

Fanfiction about Fireheart. Oh, there are totally none about him. I mean, it's not like he was the main character in the first series or anything…

Fireheart: What's fanfiction?

Me: This.

Fireheart: Oh. So what happens?

Me: I wouldn't recommend looking, Fireheart. There are some pretty disturbing things out there…

Fireheart: ***Does not heed my warning and looks up Warriors fanfiction involving himself***

Fireheart: …

Fireheart: WHAT IS THIS? WHY AM I MATING WITH TIGERSTAR?

Fireheart: ***Has a heart attack***

Me: That's so ironic. He has heart in his name and his heart killed him…

Sandstorm: No! Fireheart!

Sandstorm: ***Sees the fanfiction about Firestar and Tigerstar***

Sandstorm: IS THERE SOMETHING YOU HAVEN'T TOLD ME, FIREHEART?

 **22) Would 2 and 6 make a good couple?**

Shimmerpelt and Ivypool? No.

Shimmerpelt: I'm never loving another again! Tawnypelt has broken more than just a time machine…she's also broken my heart!

Crookedjaw: So much drama.

Ivypool: Let's go.

Shimmerpelt: Where are you going?

Ivypool: On the cat equivalent of a date—also known as seeking our revenge on Mapleshade.

Shimmerpelt: Oh, STARCLAN IS SO CRUEL!

 **23) 5/9 or 5/10?**

Dovewing and Fireheart—okay, 5/10 must be better than that.

Dovewing and…nope, Crookedjaw's not much better.

Ivypool: Besides, I'm dating Crookedjaw right now.

Dovewing: But I'd rather be with Crookedjaw then with Fireheart—he's my great uncle! That's so weird!

Fireheart: Yeah, that's really strange. I'll stick with Sandstorm.

Dovewing: But it's either Crookedjaw or Fireheart! Please Ivypool!

Ivypool: What? Are you saying that I should be with Fireheart instead? As you said, he's my great uncle. That's so weird.

Dovewing: ***Cries***

 **24) What would happen if 7 walked in on 2 and 8 kissing?**

Tigerheart walks in on Shimmerpelt and Tawnypelt kissing.

Under normal circumstances, he'd probably be scarred for life.

But…

Tigerheart: Ah, so you two have made up finally?

Tawnypelt: We were never not together.

Shimmerpelt: That's debatable…

Tawnypelt: I don't really know how we ended up with each other in the first place…

Shimmerpelt: You traveled back in time.

Tawnypelt: Right.

Shimmerpelt: You better stay here with me in RiverClan.

Tawnypelt: Okay, but then you're coming with me to ShadowClan.

Tigerheart: Aw, that's cute? I don't know how I feel about this…but I'm going to go break the news to Dad.

 **25) Make up a summary of a 3/10 fanfic.**

Lakeshine and Crookedjaw. That's actually not terrible considering they're from the same timeline…

Me: But, I like Crookedjaw with Willowbreeze!

Question: Too bad, you have to come up with a summary for a story about them.

Me: Willowbreeze runs away. Lakeshine tricks Crookedjaw into falling in love with her, using his feelings of grief to manipulate him. Eventually Willowbreeze returns, but Lakeshine kills her and then Crookedjaw kills himself to join his love in StarClan, away from the evil Lakeshine.

Question: That's terrible!

Lakeshine: I wasn't evil in real life!

 **26) What trait would a cat with 4's last name and 7's last name have?**

Footheart. A bad cat with a stinky attitude? I don't know, but I feel so terrible for them.

Bramblestar: Dear StarClan, why did you let two parents name their kit Footsomething?

StarClan: Actually, only one set of parents named their kits that. They had two litters, and named a kit in each one Footkit.

Bramblestar: I think I need to have a talk with these parents. But first, please give me a good name so that Footpaw won't join her older brother and the other cats who hate me for their weird names!  
StarClan: Very well. We have an excellent name ending. You shall name her Footheart.

Bramblestar: That's awful!

Footpaw: Why are you standing there talking to the sky? Am I going to get my warriors name yet?

Bramblestar: Of course. Footpaw, I'm so sorry, but from this moment on, you will be known as…Footheart.

Dustkestrel, Yellowstorm, Maplepelt, Shimmershine, Dovepelt, and Footpelt: Join us.

 **27) 4/8 or 4/3?**

Mistyfoot and Tawnypelt or Mistyfoot and Lakeshine? I'm going to say Mistyfoot and Lakeshine, just because in this fanfiction, Shimmerpelt and Tawnypelt are together, and Shimmerpelt would be very jealous angry if that happened…

Mistyfoot: You don't think I'm hot?

Tawnypelt: No, no, it's just, well, um…

Fireheart: We settled this, Mistyfoot. Go hang out with Lakeshine.

 **28) 9 and 5 got into a fight who would 8 side with?**

Fireheart and Dovewing got into a fight. Who would Tawnypelt side with? That's difficult, but I'd say Tawnypelt would side with Dovewing, just because she might relate to her more, and because of Fireheart's disliking for Tawnypelt and her brother in the first series…

Fireheart: But Tawnypelt, I saved you from Mistyfoot.

Tawnypelt: I could've saved myself.

 **29) If you wrote a songfic about 8, what song would you use?**

A songfic about Tawnypelt…well, again, I'm terrible with using actual songs…anyone else have any ideas?

 **30) If you wrote a 1/6/12 fic, what would the warning be?**

Mapleshade, Ivypool, and Willowbreeze. Well, I guess they all kind of are connected in a way? Like, Mapleshade is part of the Dark Forest, where Ivypool trained, but she also taught Crookedjaw, Willowbreeze's mate, in his sleep. So, you know? No, I'm not seeing it.

As for the warning: _Nobody knows what's happening. No plot. No point. You will likely get a concussion slapping yourself and asking the question I am asking myself: WHAT IN STARCLAN IS THIS?_

 **31) What would be a good pickup line for 10 to use on 2?**

For Crookedjaw to use on Shimmerpelt?

Crookedjaw: Given the way Tawnypelt is glaring at me...I'm going to skip this.

Me: I'd say that's a safe choice.

 **32) 1 and 7 are in a happy relationship until 5 runs off with 2. After 1 dumps 7 for 12, 6 gets upset and retaliates by dating 12. Alone and broken-hearted,7 travels in search of a friend. Finally, 7 meets 10 and 2. The three loners meet 4, who tells each of them to look for love. 10 finds 8, 2 gets 9, but now 1 is stuck in a never-ending love triangle with 3 and 11!**

Mapleshade and Tigerheart _(Tigerheart: Why does everyone love me?)_ _  
_

 _are in a happy relationship until Dovewing runs off with Shimmerpelt._ (Tawnypelt: How fickle. We literally just made up, Shimmerpelt. Shimmerpelt: I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me.)

After Mapleshade dumps Tigerheart _(Tigerheart: HOW RUDE.)_

for Willowbreeze _(Crookedjaw: STAY AWAY FROM MY MATE.)_

Ivypool retaliates by dating Willowbreeze. _(Willowbreeze: That's...interesting. Crookedjaw: STAY AWAY FROM MY MATE.)_

Alone and brokenhearted, Tigerheart travels in search of a friend. _(Tigerheart: Poor me.)_

Finally, he meets Crookedjaw and Shimmerpelt. _(Shimmerpelt: I thought I was dating Dovewing? Tawnypelt: I see it didn't work out. Crookedjaw: Now I can wreak my revenge on those who dare touch Willowbreeze!)_

The three loners meet Mistyfoot, who tells each of them to look for love. _(All three: LAME. Mistyfoot: I'M NOT LAME. I'm hot, just ask Fireheart. Fireheart: I DIDN'T SAY YOU WERE HOT.)_

Crookedjaw finds Tawnypelt _(Crookedjaw and Tawnypelt: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!)_ ,

Shimmerpelt gets Fireheart _(Sandstorm and Mistyfoot: ***Hiss*** Sandstorm and Mistyfoot: Wait, why are you hissing? Sandstorm: HE'S MY MATE, YOU FOOL! Mistyfoot: ...I have no reason.)_,

but now Mapleshade is stuck in a never-ending love triangle with Lakeshine and Foxleap. _(Tigerheart: HAHA YOU DESERVE IT AFTER DUMPING ME. Mapleshade: -_-)_

 **33) What trait would a cat with 4's last name and 7's last name have?**

So, Footheart? Oh my dear StarClan.

Dustkestrel, Yellowstorm, Maplefoot, Shimmershine, Dovepelt, and Footpelt: I sense we are getting a new recruit.

Bramblestar: NOOOOOOOOO STARCLAN.

 **34) 4/8 or 4/3?**

Let's see, Mistyfoot and Tawnypelt or Mistyfoot and Lakeshine?

Tawnypelt: I'm taken.

Shimmerpelt: Lakeshine's awfully nice though.

Mistyfoot: Can I choose Fireheart?

Everyone else: No.

Mistyfoot: I see I have very little choice.

 **35) 11 and 3 got into a fight who would 9 side with?**

Foxleap and Lakeshine are fighting, who would Fireheart side with?

Me: Eenie meenie minie moe, catch a tiger by his toe...

Tigerheart: If you catch me by my toes I will bite you.

Me: Never mind.

Fireheart: I'd probably side with Foxleap because I have no idea who Lakeshine is.

Mistyfoot: HOW DARE YOU.

 **36) What would a good prophecy be for a cat with 11's first name and 5's last name?**

A cat named Leapwing. Hmm, that's actually not that terrible.

Me, in a dramatic voice: A leap into the dark, and a shadow will wing over the lake!

StarClan Cat: No.

Me: I'm ignoring you.

StarClan Cat: That's not part of the prophecy.

Me: ***Facepaws***

 **37) If 3 found out 11 was a relation, how would 3 react?**

Lakeshine is somehow related to Foxleap.

Me: I'm pretty sure that isn't possible, but if it was...

Foxleap: I don't even know who she is, so that's cool, I guess.

Mistyfoot: HOW DARE YOU NOT KNOW WHO LAKESHINE IS.

Tawnypelt, to Shimmerpelt: I think it was a mistake introducing the two of them...

Shimmerpelt: You can say that again.

Tawnypelt: I think it was a mistake to -

Shimmerpelt: That's just an expression.

 **38)** **What type of story is one with 1's ending and 4's beginning?**

So, Shademisty? Well, that's not a great name. But I think the story genre would be humor, just because it's a strange name.

Dustkestrel, Yellowstorm, Maplefoot, Shimmershine, Dovepelt, Footpelt, and Footheart: ANOTHER CAT.

Bramblestar: I have lost my faith in StarClan.

StarClan Cat: Fear not! Here is a prophecy! From the -

Me: Stop. You're going to fail.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hey, I finally updated! I totally lied...I said I'd update like, every two days, but hahaha, it's been a bajillion days. Oh well. To be honest, I these are fun to write, but I had pretty much no motivation to publish. Thank you to all who reviewed! You really motivated me to get working on another chapter thing.

So that was pretty weird. I don't know what was up with Tawnypelt and Shimmerpelt. Honestly I just write what comes to me, and once I have something, I just go with it. So I know that it's not possible for these two to technically become mates and have kits, but you know, this is fanfiction. ANYTHING CAN HAPPEN.

Anyway, reviews are much appreciated! If you have any questions or cats you'd like to see, please let me know!

 **Snowcrystal of Thunderclan:** I'M GLAD YOU FOUND IT FUNNY! Thank you so much for all your support, it means so much! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

 **Guest:** Yes, poor Snowfur. Honestly, Sandgorse should just move on. :P Thanks for reading and reviewing!

 **Skyleaf12:** Thank you so much for the suggestion! I will definitely do something like that in the next chapter, whenever that comes out...Thank you for reading and reviewing!

 **Hand Knit:** Thank you! That means a lot!


	3. Kits and Leaders

**Author's Note:** Thank you for all the reviews! I'm super happy people enjoy reading these as much as I enjoy writing them! Endless thanks, and here's another chapter! Hope it's just as funny as the other two! Don't want to disappoint! You guys are all amazing!

(By the way, if you'd like to see a cat appear in this, let me know and I'll add them!)

I do not own Warriors. Also, the words in bold are not my own. Characters are a bit OOC.

* * *

1\. Foxleap

2\. Heatherstar

3\. Mosskit

4\. Blackstar

5\. Larchkit

6\. Leopardstar

7\. Hollykit

8\. Brokenstar

9\. Lilyheart

10\. Onestar

11\. Tallstar

12\. Palebird

 **1) What would you think about a name with 1's beginning and 4's ending?**

Foxstar. Well, I think that is a FABULOUS name, but then again, most names with the 'star' suffix sound totally fine.

Foxleap: But I died, so I never became leader. Therefore, I could never be Foxstar.

Me: Yes, but another cat could.

Foxleap: But not me.

Me: Yes. But another cat could.

Or, we could switch it up and have 1's beginning and 4's beginning. What does that give us?

Foxblack. Okay, that is terrible.

Bramblestar: StarClan, be kind and give Foxpaw a good name.

StarClan Cat: You know, I'm not feeling really inspired today.

Bramblestar: What? That's not how it works.

StarClan: It is how it works now. Name them Foxblack or something.

Bramblestar: Foxblack? But foxes aren't black.

StarClan: Sure they are.

Foxpaw: Bramblestar, why are sitting on the rock talking to the sky? Are you going to give me my warrior name?

Bramblestar: Yes, of course! Foxpaw, from this day on, you will be known as Foxblack.

Foxblack: But foxes aren't even black.

Bramblestar: THAT'S WHAT I SAID!

Dustkestrel, Yellowstorm, Maplefoot, Shimmershine, Dovepelt, Footpelt, and Footheart: Welcome, Foxblack.

 **2) Would you consider naming a cat with 2's first name and 3's last name?**

Heatherkit. Well, like the suffix 'star', anything with 'kit' at the end sounds fine.

So let's do 3's first name instead!

Heathermoss. I would never consider naming a cat that. Those are two different plants, and the name really doesn't make sense.

Lucky for Bramblestar, I think this is a WindClan cat.

Onestar: Do you hate me, author?

Me: No.

Onestar: StarClan, please let Heatherpaw have a good warrior name. I've seen the strange cult that has been formed, made up of mostly ThunderClan cats and that one really shiny RiverClan one. Please don't let any WindClan cat take part in it!

StarClan Cat: I'm still not feeling very inspired. Heatherpaw, you say? Ooh, look, moss! Heathermoss.

Onestar: Why do I have faith in my ancestors?

Heatherpaw: I'm waiting.

Onestar: Right. Heatherpaw, from this day on you will be known as Heathermoss.

Heathermoss: I understand why you have little faith in your ancestors.

Dustkestrel, Yellowstorm, Maplefoot, Shimmershine, Dovepelt, Footpelt, Footheart, and Foxblack: We do too.

Onestar: NOOOOOOOOO.

 **3)** **Would you make fun of a cat's name (5's first name and 2's last name)?**

Larchstar. No. That sounds kind of cool, actually!

Switchin' it up!

Larchheather. I mean, that would be a nice name except it isn't a nice name. Unfortunately, I find warrior names with the prefix ending with the same letter the suffix begins with unappealing and kind of weird to read.

Bramblestar: Today I will defy StarClan's will.

StarClan Cat: You should name Larchpaw Larchsong.

Bramblestar: FOX DUNG! That's a great name!

StarClan Cat: LOL. I did that on purpose because now you have to defy me.

Bramblestar: I hate everyone.

Dustkestrel, Yellowstorm, Maplefoot, Shimmershine, Dovepelt, Footpelt, Footheart, Foxblack, and Heathermoss: Hey, you have a decent name.

 **4) What genre would a story be with a cat's name(1's first name and 5's last name) as the main character?**

Foxkit. Probably Action, or, on almost the completely opposite side of the spectrum, Hurt/Comfort, or Family. I don't know.

Switchin' it up!

Foxlarch. Actually, that name isn't half bad. I'd probably use it in any genre.

 **5) Write a prophecy meaning (1's last name and 3's first name) will save the clans from dogs?**

Leapmoss. _One leap over the moss will bring you to where you belong._

Leapmoss: Okay, I hate my name.

StarClan Cat: MWAHAHAHAHAHA.

Me: Just out of curiosity, random StarClan cat, what is your name?

StarClan Cat: I'm not going to tell you.

Me: I will find out. And then I will probably laugh.

 **6) What would (4's last name and 2's last name) look like?**

Starstar...how creative. Assuming it was a kit named Starkit then Starpaw and then made it to leader.

Starstar would probably be a white or silver she-cat with a black star-shaped marking on her (I'm going to assume female) forehead or on her pelt somewhere. Sounds like an EXTREME Mary-Sue of We'resuperbadatnamingourcatsdecentnamesClan.

StarClan Cat: Hmm, sounds like ThunderClan.

Bramblestar: I take extreme offense to that.

Dustkestrel, Yellowstorm, Maplefoot, Shimmershine, Dovepelt, Footpelt, Footheart, Foxblack, and Heathermoss: It's true though.

 **7) What can you tell about (3's first name and 1's first name) just from their name?**

Mossfox. Well, like most of the time, their leader isn't very good with coming up with names. Or StarClan. Or whatever.

Probably light greenish-gray with ginger splotches. Likely of RiverClan, sounds like a tom.

 **8) Could you see 5 and 9 as a pairing?**

Larchkit ans Lilyheart. Absolutely not.

Lilyheart: Who is Larchkit?

Dustpelt: My daughter. But she died on the Great Journey.

Lilyheart: Mm kay.

 **9) If 9 were looking for a mate, would they choose 6 or 4?**

If Lilyheart was looking for a mate, would she choose Leopardstar or Blackstar?

Well, out of the two, I'd say Blackstar. I think both leaders were dead by the time Lilyheart was born into ThunderClan, but I'm not positive about Blackstar. But I guess that would work out the best?

Lilyheart: I'd almost prefer Larchkit...

Dustpelt, as the typical over-protective dad: You will not touch my daughter.

Lilyheart: I was joking.

 **10) Could you see 1 and 10 fighting over 7?**

Could I see Foxleap and Onestar fighting over Hollykit?

Like, romantically, or in terms of watching over the kit? Because either way, no, unless they both found Hollykit abandoned or something and, like normally in the book, they decide to fight over who gets to take the kit to their Clan...

But Hollykit's dead. And a kit.

Dustpelt: And my daughter.

Foxleap: I'm dead too, though.

Dustpelt: Let me repeat myself: AND MY DAUGHTER.

 **11) Think of a plot for a love story between 2 and 8.**

Between Heatherstar and Brokenstar? WEEEEEEIIIIIIIIRRRRRRDDDDDDD.

But here goes nothing:

Heatherstar always had a thing for bad guys. Even as an apprentice and warrior, she'd been attracted to the no-good doers. So she knew she was in big trouble when she fell for Brokenstar, the terrible tyrant of ShadowClan who ruled long after she was dead. But somehow, she wasn't surprised.

Tallstar, reading the summary for the fanfic: Heatherstar, if this is true, then I'm kind of scared of you...

Heatherstar: It's not, although Shrewclaw was pretty grumpy but kind of cute...

Tallstar: ***Walks away and goes to re-evaluate his opinions of everyone he knows***

 **12) What would happen if 7 walked in on 5 and 10 making out?**

Hollykit walks in on Larchkit and Onestar making out.

Hollykit, not understanding what is happening: Larchkit, what are you doing with that strange cat?

Larchkit: GO AWAY, HOLLYKIT. You're ruining the moment.

Hollykit: Is he cleaning your fur? Will you wash me too, Mr. Weird Cat?

Onestar: Um, this is awkward...

Me: Yes it is. WHere's overprotective Dustpelt?

Ferncloud: He's sick...

 **13) Would 4 rather make out with 3 or slap 8?**

Would Blackstar rather make out with Mosskit or slap 8?

Blackstar: ***Slaps Brokenstar***

Brokenstar: HEY! I TRUSTED YOU! YOU WERE MY DEPUTY!

Blackstar: Yeah, but that was a long time ago. And besides, if I didn't slap you then I'd have to kiss Mosskit, who happens to not only be a lot younger than me, but also Bluestar's daughter.

Brokenstar: I'D RATHER HAVE MADE OUT WITH HER THAN SLAP YOU!

Bluestar: What did you just say?

Brokenstar: Erm, nothing.

 **14) Has there ever been a Fanfic about 1 and 2?**

About Foxleap and Heatherstar? NO.

Not unless there's one where they're in some weird parallel universe.

Heatherstar: Besides, is Foxleap considered a troublemaker?

Icecloud: I'd say so, but he's my brother.

Heatherstar: I'm into the bad guys. Brokenstar's the one for me.

Foxleap: Okay then.

Me: I think we need to talk about your interests, Heatherstar.

 **15) What would kits between 6 and 8 look like?**

Between Leopardstar and Brokenstar?

Heatherstar: NOOOOOOOO! Brokenstar, I thought we were a thing!

Tallstar: I'm scared of my leader.

Onestar: At least she's not really our leader anymore...

Tallstar: Good point.

Yellowfang, to Heatherstar: Come on, did you really think my son would remain loyal? Look at what he's done!

Heatherstar: BUT HE LOVES ME. LOVE CHANGES CATS.

Yellowfang: Well, he's not really a cat...

Me: Well, I'm going to get back on topic: Kits between the two? Probably like golden and gray and fluffy.

Leopardstar: Never going to happen. Not only is he dead and evil, but he's also ShadowClan.

Me: That's debatable...

 **16) What is a pickup line 4 would use on 7?**

Blackstar using a pickup line on Hollykit?

Dustpelt, hissing: STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER, YOU MONSTER!

Blackstar: For the sake of my safety, I will not say anything.

Me: You just did.

Blackstar: Whatever.

Me: YOU DID IT AGAIN!

Hollykit: Why are you so upset, Daddy?

 **17) If 3 and 6 got into a fight, who would 8 side with?**

If Mosskit and Leopardstar were fighting, who would Brokenstar side with.

Brokenstar: Neither. I'd kill the kit and then I'd kill Leopardstar and become the leader of RiverClan too.

Me: That's not how it works.

Leopardstar: I don't think I'd be that cruel to argue with a kit...

Graystripe: REEEEEEAAAALLYYY? Even though they're, you know, half ThunderClan?

Leopardstar: Hmm. No.

Graystripe: I find that highly doubtful.

 **18) Have you ever read a 6/10 before?**

A Leopardstar/Onestar fanfic?

Okay, I admit that's probably the most realistic pairing I've seen so far in writing this. They're both roughly the same age, although Leopardstar may be older, they were alive at the same time, both leaders...but I suppose there's the fact that they're of different clans. But still. Not totally crazy.

Firestar: Okay, Clan. Today we're going to the Gathering.

Brambleclaw: Just FYI, there's a bet going around about Onestar and Leopardstar.

Firestar: Yeah, did anyone see them making gooey eyes at each other last time?

Squirrelflight: I thought that was just me.

 _Later, at the Gathering_

Firestar: And ThunderClan has had excellent news! We've chased the fox off our territory and prey is returning in a plentiful, and we've got two new appre - Leopardstar, Onestar, are you listening?

Onestar, totally distracted: Hmm, what? Yeah, I totally agree with Firestar.

Leopardstar, also totally distracted: Yeah, I totally do too.

Brambleclaw: Now we know something's wrong. Leopardstar almost never agrees with him.

Firestar: Everyone now owes me five mouse tails. I WAS TOTALLY RIGHT. Oneleopard is a thing.

 **19) Do you think 4 is hot? How hot?**

Do I think Blackstar is hot?

Heatherstar: I DO! Because he's a baddie, but he's not as bad as my new boyfriend Brokenstar, who murdered all his kits for me to show exactly how bad he was! Isn't that so sweet?

Tallstar: ***Slowly backs away***

Me, approaching Heatherstar with lots of weaponry and protection just in case: Heatherstar, we are going to a psychiatrist...

 **20) What would happen if 7 and 8 started going out?**

If Hollykit and Brokenstar started going out?! The idea scars me.

Hollykit: Daddy he's trying to killllllllll meh!

Heatherstar: You'd better kill her too Brokenstar this is the second time you've cheated on me today and I'm super angry and if you don't kill her now I will never take you back although I guess you're cheating on me and being a bad cat and I like that but at the same time I don't.

Dustpelt: PAWS OFF MY DAUGHTER, YOU MONSTER!

Brokenstar: I'm just going to finish her off. No big deal, she's already dead in the future...

Dustpelt: WHAT?

Me: Um, he doesn't know that yet...and as a matter of fact, how do YOU know that?

Brokenstar: I have my ways.

 **21) Do you recall any fanfics about 9?**

About Lilyheart.

Me, thinking deeply: I mean, I don't know specifically about her, but she's a relatively new character so I suspect she's only appeared in like, fanfics with the WHOLE of the modern ThunderClan.

Brokenstar: She's just not amazing enough for fanfiction only about her.

Lilyheart: I TOTALLY AM. You know nothing.

Me: You're not that great either, Brokenstar.

Heatherstar: TAKE THAT BACK, YOU EVIL WITCH.

Me: No.

 **22) Would 2 and 6 make a good couple?**

Heatherstar and Leopardstar.

Leopardstar, making gooey eyes at Onestar: Wait, what?

Heatherstar, making gooey eyes at Brokenstar: Wait, what?

Me, positioning them so they're making gooey eyes at each other: MWAHAHAHAHAHA.

Leopardstar and Heatherstar, somehow making gooey eyes at each other: Wait, what?

Me: I was answering the question.

Brokenstar: I don't care who Heatherstar's with, as long as it's not with me.

Heatherstar: YOU DON'T MEAN THAT. You've killed innocent cats for me!

Tallstar: ***Crying***

Leopardstar: But...Onestar.

Firestar: YES I WON ANOTHER BET!

Brambleclaw: Fox dung.

Me: I don't think they'd make a good pairing, if anyone was still wondering and remembered what the question was...

 **23) 5/9 or 5/10?**

Larchkit and Lilyheart or Larchkit and Onestar?

How about...neither?

Lilyheart: I've got a mate, Larchkit's dead, and no, she's like the same age as my kits. That's just weird.

Onestar: I've already got someone.

Firestar: And who is that?

Onestar: ThunderClan. Always getting in everyone's business!

Firestar: Sounds like something Leopardstar would say.

Onestar: Go away, Firestar.

Larchkit: I don't understand this question.

Dustpelt: I REPEAT, STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER.

 **24) What would happen if 7 walked in on 2 and 8 kissing?**

Hollykit walks in on Heatherstar and Brokenstar kissing.

Hollykit, not understanding what's happening: Oh, hello cat who tried to kill me and cat who wanted me dead!

Dustpelt: Hollykit, walk away.

Leopardstar: Well, I see the two leaders have mended their ways and are back together again. So much drama.

Onestar: I know, right? They've broken up at least three times.

Leopardstar: At least there was no deaths this time getting back together.

Hollykit: HELP ME!

Dustpelt: PAWS OF MY DAUGHTER, YOU MURDERER!

Leopardstar: It appears I've spoken too soon...

 **25) Make up a summary of a 3/10 fanfic.**

A Mosskit/Onestar fanfiction.

Bluestar: Onestar, I will pull a Dustpelt now. STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER.

Onestar: Tell the author not to write a summary for the fanfiction and I will happily comply and walk away with Leopardstar.

Me: Hmm...I can summon some creativity. From StarClan, Mosskit watched the handsome kit grow up into an even finer warrior. She knew that she could never have him, but she visited him in dreams. She was subtle about the ways she helped him, but she hoped he would notice what he was doing for him, and the day he became Onestar, she hoped that they could be more than friends.

Warriors World: ***Dies***

Brokenstar: My job here is done.

Me: I'm pretty sure they all died because of me.

Onestar: Nope, I'm still alive.

Mosskit: ME TOO!

Bluestar: But you, Onestar, will not live much longer.

Onestar: LEOPARDSTAR HELP ME!

 **26) What trait would a cat with 4's last name and 7's last name have?**

Starkit. Well, they're a kit. Obviously. Probably black with a star marking. Their trait: amazing at everything. Probably Starstar's kit name. Although I guess they're descriptions don't match up...

Starstar: Hey, I'm back in the past!

Starkit: Who are you?

Starstar: You from the past.

Starkit: Is that what I look like?

Starstar: StarClan, I changed A LOT. I'm not even the same color.

Me: Yeah...continuity error. I'm too lazy to fix anything.

 **27) 4/8 or 4/3?**

Blackstar and Brokenstar or Blackstar and Mosskit.

Leopardstar: I sense yet another breakup...

Bluestar: STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!

Blackstar: I sense I really have no choice...

Heatherstar: NOOOOOO WHY STARCLAN WHY ARE YOU SO CRUEL.

StarClan Cat: Because.

Me: What's you're name again?

 **28) 9 and 5 got into a fight who would 8 side with?**

Lilyheart and Larchkit got into a fight. Who would Brokenstar side with?

Brokenstar: Neither. I'd kill the both of them.

Me: Why is it always Brokenstar who's supposed to break up an argument and side with someone? He's like, the opposite of peaceful.

Leopardstar: Very true.

Heatherstar: TAKE THAT BACK ABOUT MY BOYFRIEND.

Leopardstar: Um, he's dating Blackstar...

 **29) If you wrote a songfic about 8, what song would you use?**

Brokenstar. Well, I looked up evil songs, and I agree with this title: The Monster You Made.

Brokenstar: Thank you.

Warriors World, excluding several cats: Only you would say that.

 **30) If you wrote a 1/6/12 fic, what would the warning be?**

Foxleap, Leopardstar, and Palebird.

Uh...

 _Warning: Just...please don't read._

Unfortunately I kind of ran out for ideas for warnings because so far all of the pairings for the cats for this question have just been absolutely terrible.

 **31) What would be a good pickup line for 10 to use on 2?**

Onestar using a pickup line on Heatherstar.

Onestar: I am the STAR of being bad.

Warriors World: ***Dies***

Brokenstar: Wow! I'm getting good at telepathically killing everyone!

Me: That was me again.

Onestar: Nope, still alive.

Heatherstar: Probably not for long.

Onestar: WHY DO SHE-CATS KEEP TRYING TO MURDER ME?

 **32) 1 and 7 are in a happy relationship until 5 runs off with 2. After 1 dumps 7 for 12, 6 gets upset and retaliates by dating 12. Alone and broken-hearted,7 travels in search of a friend. Finally, 7 meets 10 and 2. The three loners meet 4, who tells each of them to look for love. 10 finds 8, 2 gets 9, but now 1 is stuck in a never-ending love triangle with 3 and 11!**

Foxleap and Hollykit are in a happy relationship until Larchkit runs off with Heatherstar. _(Dustpelt: STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTERS! Foxleap: I'M YOUR SON. Oh man, this sentence reached a whole level of wrong... Heatherstar: Brokenstar is coming for me.)_

After Foxleap dumps Hollykit for Palebird, Leopardstar gets upset and retaliates by dating Palebird. _(_ _Dustpelt, to Foxleap: YOU BROKE UP WITH HER? HOW COULD YOU, YOU PROBABLY CRUSHED HER HEART! Foxleap: You were the one being all protective of her! And this didn't actually happen! Leopardstar: I think this author is insane. Onestar: Agreed. Me: Thank you. Palebird: If only Finchkit were still alive...)_

Alone and broken-hearted, Hollykit travels in search of a friend. _(Dustpelt, to Foxleap: YOU SEE WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO MY POOR DAUGHTER? Foxleap: I give up. Hollykit: Why are you fighting?)_

Finally, Hollykit meets Onestar and Heatherstar. _(Heatherstar: Run, Onestar. Onestar: SOMEONE HELP ME.)_

The three loners meet Blackstar, who tells each of them to look for love. _(Brokenstar: I see Blackstar is broken. Blackstar: EXCUSE ME?)_

Onestar find Brokenstar _(Brokenstar: WHAAAAAT? Onestar: Heatherstar is still chasing me...)_

Heatherstar gets Lilyheart _(Heatherstar: I will never settle, not until I get Brokenstar!)_

But now Foxleap is stuck ion a never ending love triangle with Mosskit and Tallstar. _(Tallstar: Oooookay then. Mosskit: Um...what about Onestar? Dustpelt: HA! SERVES YOU RIGHT FOR BREAKING HOLLYKIT'S HEART! Foxleap: No comment. Bluestar: STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER! Foxleap: And then when I break up with you'll be upset!)_

 **33) What trait would a cat with 4's last name and 7's last name have?**

So, um, Starkit. Please see one of the previous questions and the answer.

 **34) 4/8 or 4/3?**

Okay, Blackstar and Brokenstar or Blackstar and Mosskit. I think we had this one? Yup.

Me: Can someone please come up with another question for this?

Blackstar: That's you're job.

Me: But that requires work.

Blackstar: So does everything.

Brokenstar: Like telepathically killing everyone.

Heatherstar: SO ROMANTIC!

Tallstar: I know we've established this, my great leader, but you've got extreme problems.

 **35) 11 and 3 got into a fight who would 9 side with?**

Tallstar and Mosskit got into a fight. Who would Lilyheart side with?

Lilyheart, to Tallstar: Listen, I know you never had a sibling or any kits at all, but how could you argue with the poor dear?

Mosskit: I'M RIGHT!

Tallstar: Um, I was just making an observation and she started yelling at me...

Lilyheart: YOU'RE A MONSTER, TALLSTAR.

Foxleap: Join the club of the misunderstood, Tallstar. You can be the co-president.

 **36) What would a good prophecy be for a cat with 11's first name and 5's last name?**

For a cat named Tallkit.

Seriously? Let's go with Talllarch because that's 5's first name.

Well, totally random, but that's a lot of L's in that name...

Me: AHEM, THE PROPHECY: _A tall larch will save everyone._

StarClan Cat: Very straightforward.

Me: The world appreciates a straightforward prophecy.

StarClan Cat: But that's not what prophecies are supposed to be like.

Me: I don't care.

 **37) If 3 found out 11 was a relation, how would 3 react?**

Mosskit is related to Tallstar.

Mosskit: Well, that's weird I guess but my dad's already from a different Clan.

Tallstar: I'm pretty sure I'm almost 100% WindClan.

Me: Yeah.

 **38)** **What type of story is one with 1's ending and 4's beginning?**

So, Leapblack?

Humor. Terrible humor with terrible jokes that make you want to die.

Brokenstar: YES! MORE DYING!

Heatherstar: SO ROMANTIC!

Tallstar: I'm leaving.

Onestar: Let's go, Leopardstar.

Leopardstar: Okay, sweetie.

Blackstar: I don't know what's happening, but this whole thing is just weird.

Lilyheart: Agreed.

Firestar: Five mouse tails says Lilyheart and Blackstar will be a thing.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** YES! I updated fairly quickly! Although I kind of neglected all my other fanfictions...eh, I wasn't feeling motivated and I know where I'm going with all of them but no. I'm sure there were very man reasons I didn't attempt to write anything on those fanfictions...

So...yeah. Another chapter thing. If you'd like to see any cats, even your OC's, please let me know! I haven't gotten very many requests, which I guess is okay but I'd really like some suggestions for cats and questions!

By the way, I know I skipped Question 36 in the first chapter...oops.

 **Unicorn brownies:** I'm glad you luv it! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! Love the name, by the way.

 **Hand Knit:** Yes! My goal of nonstop laughing has been achieved! I have telepathically made you laugh! Just kidding. Wish I could do that, though. And I'm glad you find the whole Snowfur x Sandgorse thing amusing! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

 **Remained unnamed:** Haha! Thanks, I'm glad you find this funny! Please don't die, though. I'll try to get more of this out later, but hopefully this chapter will sate you! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

 **Oh no:** Firestar: I SHALL HELP YOU! Ooh, actually maybe not. Fire is dangerous.

Me: Some help you are. Anyway, reading your review was really amusing! Please tell me you didn't burn and are still alive. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

 **Mapleshade1018:** Thank you for the compliment, and thanks for reading and reviewing!


	4. Firestar's Family

**Author's Note:** Thank you for all the reviews! I'm super happy people enjoy reading these as much as I enjoy writing them! Endless thanks, and here's another chapter! Hope it's just as funny as the other two! Don't want to disappoint! You guys are all amazing!

(By the way, if you'd like to see a cat appear in this, let me know and I'll add them!)

I do not own Warriors. Also, the words in bold are not my own. Characters are a bit OOC.

* * *

 **Kittypets**

1\. Jake

2\. Lionblaze

3\. Smudge

4\. Hollyleaf

5\. Millie

6\. Jayfeather

7\. Squirrelflight

8\. Leafpool

9\. Dustpelt

10\. Redtail

11\. Ravenpaw

12\. Rainflower

 **1) What would you think about a name with 1's beginning and 4's ending?**

Jake...leaf. A cat named Jakeleaf. Hmm, it's strange, but I think it actually sounds pretty cool. Maybe it's just me?

I'm going to invent a new Clan now. It will be called...KittypetClan! So basically, the Twoleg cats came together and formed a Clan? I don't know, but I'm just going to roll with it.

Leader: Jakepaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Jakeleaf!

Jakeleaf: I am honored.

Dustkestrel, Yellowstorm, Maplefoot, Shimmershine, Dovepelt, Footpelt, Footheart, Foxblack, and Heathermoss: YOU LIKE THAT NAME?

 **2) Would you consider naming a cat with 2's first name and 3's last name?**

Lionsmudge. Well, that's a bit weird to read in the first place, but then it's also really weird in general.

Also of KittypetClan, I think.

Kittypetstar, as I have dubbed him: Lionpaw, from this day on, you shall be known as...Lionsmudge.

Lionsmudge: What? That doesn't even make sense. My fur is completely golden, and I don't have any smudge-like markings!

Kittypetstar: Deal with it.

Dustkestrel, Yellowstorm, Maplefoot, Shimmershine, Dovepelt, Footpelt, Footheart, Foxblack, and Heathermoss: Or you know, you could just join us...

Lionsmudge: Sounds like a plan.

 **3)** **Would you make fun of a cat's name (5's first name and 2's last name)?**

Millieblaze. Unfortunately I might, but I actually think that is a cool name. Sort of like Billystorm.

Me: What if her name was Milliestorm? Then it rhymes! XD

Kittypetstar: Milliepaw, from this day forth you shall be known as Millieblaze.

Millieblaze: Cool.

Jakeleaf: Join the cats who have weird but decent names.

Dustkestrel, Yellowstorm, Maplefoot, Shimmershine, Dovepelt, Footpelt, Footheart, Foxblack, Heathermoss, and Lionsmudge: You are our enemies.

 **4) What genre would a story be with a cat's name(1's first name and 5's last name) as the main character?**

Jakemillie. Does that even WORK?

Jakeleaf and Millieblaze: That sounds like our ship name.

Me: Or, if you were really uncreative, your kits' names.

Jakeleaf: No, if we named our kits after ourselves they'd be named Leafblaze or Blazeleaf, not Jakemillie. That's awful.

Millieblaze: Who says we're having kits together?

Me: Back to the question, though; I think a cat named Jakemillie would be in a Humor genre.

 **5) Write a prophecy meaning (1's last name and 3's first name) will save the clans from dogs?**

Jakesmudge.

Millieblaze: Now that sounds like a ship name for Jakeleaf and Lionsmudge.

Jakeleaf: Nah, if we had kits, we'd name them Leafsmudge or Smudgeleaf.

Lionsmudge: JUST BECAUSE YOU GOT A DECENT NAME DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO RUB IT IN.

Jakeleaf: Why not? Afraid it will... _smudge?_

Jakeleaf: ***Laughs hysterically***

Me: No. Just stop it.

Millieblaze: And who says that you two are mates?

StarClan Cat: I'm waiting for a prophecy.

Me: Fine. A cat named Jake will tell a bad joke about a smudge.

StarClan Cat: Okay, I can say that was bad this time.

Me: I agree, but I don't know how I could symbolically use the name Jake.

 **6) What would (4's last name and 2's last name) look like?**

Hollyblaze. Like Firestar if he was female, so ginger with green eyes. A fierce warrior.

Hollyblaze: HIIIIIIIIYAAAAAAAAAH!

Millieblaze: You are not a ninja.

Bramblestar: Cats aren't ninjas. That's a Two-leg thing.

Millieblaze: Excuse me, but we are members of KittypetClan.

 **7) What can you tell about (3's first name and 1's first name) just from their name?**

Smudgejake.

Me: *bangs head against tree trunk*

Millieblaze: Sounds like another ship name between -

Me: I KNOW. IT'S GETTING WORSE.

Jakeleaf: Like I said, if Lionsmudge and I had kits together -

Millieblaze: Is that physically possible? We aren't housefolk.

Lionsmudge: STOP RUBBING IT IN, JAKELEAF. JUST BECAUSE YOU GOT A SEMI-DECENT NAME.

Jakeleaf: Why not? Afraid it -

Warriors World: Stop.

 **8) Could you see 5 and 9 as a pairing?**

Millie and Dustpelt. I mean, that's not terrible...it's pretty feasible, too, seeing as Dustpelt and Graystripe are around the same age. It would just be bad, though...because Millie would desert Graystripe, who she traveled with, to be with Dustpelt, likely.

Millie: Hi, Graystripe. I know I traveled all this way with you and it seemed we had something, but Dustpelt is super handsome and I decided I like him better than you.

Dustpelt: What about Ferncloud...?

Millie: What about her?

Dustpelt: And all my other kits...

Millie: What about them?

Dustpelt: My family...

Millie: You mean the family I just murdered.

Graystripe: You know what, Dustpelt? I think it's okay if you're her mate. I'm not sure if she's stable...

Dustpelt: NOOOOOOO! MY FAMILY! WHY DOES EVERYBODY KEEP MURDERING FERNCLOUD? HOW DOES FERNCLOUD KEEP COMING BACK TO LIFE?

 **9) If 9 were looking for a mate, would they choose 6 or 4?**

If a Dustpelt were looking for a mates would he choose Jayfeather or Hollyleaf?

Millie, flexing her claws: Prepare to die. I will defend my mate.

Dustpelt: YOU KILLED FERNCLOUD!

Jayfeather and Hollyleaf: We were just leaving, actually.

Jayfeather: And I'm a medicine cat.

Hollyleaf: And I'm dead.

Dustpelt: So am I, though.

Millie: You'll be deader when I get my paws on you!

Me: Can I choose Millie?

 **10) Could you see 1 and 10 fighting over 7?**

Jake and Redtail fighting over Squirrelflight.

Jake: SQUIRRELFLIGHT IS MINE! I'M YELLING EVEN THOUGH THIS PUTS ME VERY OUT OF CHARACTER.

Redtail: NO! SQUIRRELFLIGHT IS MINE, SHE TOTALLY LOVES ME MORE.

Jake: WELL, I LOVED HER SO MUCH THAT I STAYED AWAY FROM HER SO SHE COULD HAVE A GREAT LIFE IN THE CLAN!

Redtail: WELL, I LOVED HER SO MUCH THAT I DIED BEFORE I EVEN MET HER!

Sandstorm: Um, guys...

Jake and Redtail continue arguing.

Sandstorm: Firestar, help me.

Firestar, eating popcorn: Nope.

Sandstorm: Where's Dustpelt yelling to stay away when you need him?

Me: Um...Redtail and Jake...you do realize that you are both Squirrelflight's grandfathers?

 **11) Think of a plot for a love story between 2 and 8.**

Between Lionblaze and...Leafpool. Lionblaze and Leadpool. _Lionblaze and Leafpool._

Me: Um, no.

StarClan Cat: You have to. It's your destiny.

Me: What do you know about destiny?

Finchkit: More than you think.

Me: I wasn't talking to you. But fine. Fine. Fine. I will do this. But only for amusement. And then I will go and rethink my life.

Me, in a dramatic voice: Leafpool had already broken the warrior code once, and it had been the biggest secret she'd ever kept, and something she didn't want to do ever again. But looking at the golden warrior, the lion who blazed brightly in her heart, she felt nothing but pure love. And when an injury drove the mighty tom to spend moons in the nursery, the two bonded in ways they'd never thought possible. Perhaps, Leafpool thought, it wasn't too late for her, and there was one more secret she could keep...

Bramblestar, who is reading the summary: Why do I keep reading weird stuff like this?

Squirreflight: Where did you learn to read?

Hollyleaf: But Lionblaze and Leafpool are related closely.

Leafpool: I'm assuming this didn't happen.

Lionblaze: Me too.

Me, rethinking my life: I think it did.

 **12) What would happen if 7 walked in on 5 and 10 making out?**

Squirrelflight walks in on Millie and Redtail...

Squirrelflight, to Millie: Okay, first off, Millie, you not only broke up with Graystripe, but you also proceeded to MURDER DUSTPELT'S ENTIRE FAMILY so you could be with him, and once everything had settled, YOU'RE CHEATING ON HIM? You are heartless!

Millie: I swear it wasn't me - something else made me do it - I swear.

Squirreflight: Sure.

Squirrelflight, to Redtail: Secondly, Granddad or whatever, you were just fighting over me, so love must be fickle for you. And you know Millie's with Dustpelt, so paws off! And you're dead! How are you here?

Redtail, to Millie: Wait, I thought you were Millieblaze.

Millieblaze: I'm right here.

Squirrelflight and Millie: Who are you?

Millieblaze: Someone who isn't in the actual series.

Squirrelflight: Wait, are you dating Redtail?

Millieblaze: No.

Jaketail: She's dating me.

Millieblaze: No.

Squirrelflight: This is weird. Let's pretend this didn't happen.

Everyone else: Let's.

 **13) Would 4 rather make out with 3 or slap 8?**

Would Hollyleaf rather make out with Smudge or slap Leafpool.

Hollyleaf, slapping Leafpool: HOW DARE YOU LIE TO US ABOUT OUR PARENTAGE AND OUR LIVES AND EVERYTHING YOU DID AND I HATE YOU SO MUCH THAT I JUST HAD TO SLAP YOU BECAUSE SMUDGE IS FIRESTAR'S FRIEND AND FIRESTAR DIDN'T LIE TO US AND SMUDGE IS A KITTYPET AND I'm sorry I slapped you but I don't want to kiss Smudge but I'm still very angry at you Leafpool how could you lie to us okay I get it was to protect your position as medicine cat because you broke the warrior code ...

Me: Wow. Not only was that very out of character...

Leafpool: But that hurt a lot!

Smudge: You're Firestar's granddaughter?

 **14) Has there ever been a Fanfic about 1 and 2?**

Jake and Lionblaze.

Me: Like, one where Lionblaze goes back and time and meets Jake or something? Or vice versa? Because otherwise, no, and definitely not romantically.

Lionblaze: Besides, you're my great-grandfather.

Jake: Didn't stop me before.

Squirrelflight: STAY AWAY FROM ME.

Leafpool: Besides, I thought Lionblaze and I were romantically involved?

Lionblaze: WHAT IS WRONG WITH MY FAMILY?

 **15) What would kits between 6 and 8 look like?**

Jayfeather and Leafpool.

Leafpool: Okay, I guess he works too.

Jayfeather: I'm a medicine cat! You're a medicine cat! We're both medicine cats! AND YOU'RE MY MOTHER!

Me: Yes, I know. But their kits would probably be gray and tannish gold, with maybe some black and ginger, because they'd be related to Crowfeather and Firestar...let's just end there, shall we?

 **16) What is a pickup line 4 would use on 7?**

What pickup line would Hollyleaf use on Squirrelflight?

Lionblaze: WHAT IS WRONG WITH MY FAMILY?

Squirrelflight: We may be the only sane ones...

Hollyleaf: Um...hey, you aren't Leafpool, but you also lied to me, Squirrelflight.

Squirrelflight: Okay, that wasn't bad. I don't even think that was a pickup line.

Hollyleaf: But that's okay! I find liars attractive!

Squirrelflight: I spoke way too soon.

Fallen Leaves: I find it hard to believe that you find liars attractive, Hollyleaf.

 **17) If 3 and 6 got into a fight, who would 8 side with?**

If Smudge and Jayfeather got into a fight, who would Leafpool side with?

Leafpool: Seeing as I don't know who Smudge is, and as Jayfeather is the father to my kits, I'd choose Jayfeather.

Jayfeather: THAT WAS A HYPOTHETICAL QUESTION, LEAFPOOL. WE DID NOT ACTUALLY HAVE KITS.

Leafpool: You're so hot when you're angry.

Jayfeather: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGHHHHHH.

Squirrelflight: I make an amendment to one of my previous statements: Jayfeather, Lionblaze, Sandstorm, Firestar, and I are the only sane ones in this family.

 **18) Have you ever read a 6/10 before?**

Jayfeather/Redtail.

Squirrelflight: I may be wrong again.

Jayfeather: It's definitely Redtail who decided to date.

Squirreflight: SO YOU'RE DATING?

Jayfeather: He's really nice.

Squirreflight, to the only sane ones in her family: We've lost another one.

Me: And no, I have not read a Jayfeather/Redtail fanfiction.

 **19) Do you think 4 is hot? How hot?**

Hollyleaf?

Me: No. I don't think she's hot. Just cute in a cat way.

Hollyleaf: That's okay. So long as Squirrelflight thinks I'm hot, then I'm okay.

Squirrelflight: I think I'll run away and join WindClan.

 **20) What would happen if 7 and 8 started going out?**

If Squirrelflight and Leaf - I shouldn't finish this sentence.

Squirrelflight: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO LEAVE ME ALONE!

Leafpool: Hmm, I think I'll stick with Jayfeather and our kits.

Jayfeather: No, we don't have kits, that was a hypothetical question, and I'm with Redtail...

Lionblaze: WHAT IS WRONG WITH MY FAMILY?

 **21) Do you recall any fanfics about 9?**

About Dustpelt.

Me: Of course there are fanfictions about Dustpelt.

Millie: Me and Dustpelt, right?

Dustpelt: No.

Me: No. And if there are, I don't think you murdered Dustpelt's family.

Millie: Nonsense. I'm Dustpelt's family now.

Dustpelt: StarClan, why?

Lionblaze and Squirrelflight: Don't worry. Our family's crazy too.

 **22) Would 2 and 6 make a good couple?**

Would Lionblaze and Jayfea...ahem, would Lionblaze and Jayfea...nope, I can't say it.

Me: WHY CRUEL WORLD DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING?

Squirreflight: And now we've lost Lionblaze.

Jayfeather: Lionblaze, I'm not interested.

Lionblaze: Is it because of Redtail? Don't worry, I'll take care of him.

Dustpelt: NOOO! He's turning into Millie!

Redtail: I'm already dead...

Lionblaze: StarClan can die again.

Squirreflight: I'm so sad right now. I think I really will go and join WindClan. Maybe they're less crazy.

 **23) 5/9 or 5/10?**

Millie and Dustpelt or Millie and Redtail?

Millie: Dustpelt.

Redtail: I'm with Jayfeather.

Dustpelt: StarClan save me.

Me: I don't have a preference. I guess Millie/Dustpelt makes more sense, but I don't really see her with either tom.

Millie: You take that back. Dustpelt and I were meant to be!

Dustpelt: Sure, only after you MURDERED MY ENTIRE FAMILY.

 **24) What would happen if 7 walked in on 2 and 8 kissing?**

If Squirrelflight walks in on Lionblaze and Leafpool kissing.

Squirrelflight: HOW DARE YOU INTRUDE ON WINDCLAN TERRITORY!

Me: Wait, you joined WindClan?

Squirrelflight: Yes. Yes I did.

Lionblaze: Leafpool, I laughed when I first saw that summary for a romantic fanfiction between the two of us - but now I see how correct that author was! Without you, I would surely have been incapacitated for life, after that wound inflicted upon me by Jayfeather when I tried to romance him.

Leafpool: Oh, my son, my love, I'm so proud of everything that you have become! We were both so misunderstood, lost in love, grieving when we ourselves could not find someone to share our lives with, but now we have found each other.

Squirrelflight: This is a hundred different kinds of wrong and weird. I'm just going to leave.

Me: Why are Lionblaze and Leafpool talking so weirdly?

Also Me: Apparently rethinking my life didn't work.

 **25) Make up a summary of a 3/10 fanfic.**

A Smudge/Redtail fanfic.

Jayfeather: I am so disappointed in Redtail right now.

Redtail: I'm sorry. I'm not into blind cats.

Jayfeather: I am personally offended.

Redtail: I can see that.

Jayfeather: WELL I CAN'T!

Me: HAHA.

Jayfeather: That wasn't funny.

Jaketail: How come you laughed at his joke and not mine?

Me, in a dramatic voice: Smudge was always curious about Rusty, his kittypet friend who'd left home and joined a clan of wildcats. And as time passed and Smudge grew tired of the ways of kittypet life, he decided to go into the forest to see just what had convinced Rusty to leave. And when he saw the magnificent ginger tom, Smudge knew exactly why.

Firestar: But Redtail died before I even came to the Clan. How could he be there?

Redtail: SHHHH FIRESTAR IT'S FANFICTION ANYTHING CAN HAPPEN.

Squirrelflight: Based on what's happened so far in this chapter, I'm not sure I'm a fan of fanfiction.

 **26) What trait would a cat with 4's last name and 7's last name have?**

Leafflight.

I like it, except for the double 'f'.

Bramblestar: Please, StarClan, grant Leafpaw a good name, one that she can carry with honor!

StarClan Cat: Her name will be Leafflight.

Bramblestar: Leafflight. Can you change it to Leaflight instead, so there's no double 'f'?

StarClan Cat: Cats cannot read or write, so no one will know.

Bramblestar: I can read and write so I will know.

Leafpaw: Are you going to start the ceremony?

Bramblestar: Of course. Leafpaw, from this day on, you will be known as Leafflight, because you _are small and fast, quick on your feet like a bird in flight._

Leafflight: Was that a prophecy?

Bramblestar: No. That was a trait a cat with your name would have.

 **27) 4/8 or 4/3?**

Hollyleaf/Leafpool or Hollyleaf/Smudge?

Leafpool: Hollyleaf! I knew you loved me!

Hollyleaf: But Squirreflight!

Leafpool: Forget about her! She ran off traitorously and joined WindClan! Why go after her, when I'm here waiting?

Lionblaze: YOU LEFT ME, LEAFPOOL!

Leafpool: Forget you, we were never anything!

Squirrelflight: Contrary to popular belief.

Hollyleaf: You came back!

Squirrelflight: And now I'm gone.

 **28) 9 and 5 got into a fight who would 8 side with?**

Dustpelt and Millie got into a fight. Who would Leafpool side with?

Millie: Why am I fighting with the love of my life?

Duspelt: I DON'T KNOW! MAYBE IT'S BECAUSE YOU KILLED FERNCLOUD AND ALL MY KITS!

Millie: That's just silly. There's no need to get angry over that.

Leafpool: To be honest, Millie, that makes no logical sense, I'm kind of scared of you, so Dustpelt wins.

 **29) If you wrote a songfic about 8, what song would you use?**

Leafpool.

Me: I'd use my fabulous song that I totally just made up called Secrets and Decisions.

Leafpool: How does it go?

Me: Um... _ran away to be with the one I loved. But this was going against the stars up above. Came back, lost everything. Secrets and decisions control everything._ Sure. That sounds great.

Leafpool: Well then.

 **30) If you wrote a 1/6/12 fic, what would the warning be?**

A Jake/Jayfeather/Rainflower fanfiction.

 _Warning: Story does not exist._

 **31) What would be a good pickup line for 10 to use on 2?**

A pickup line that Redtail uses on Lionblaze.

Redtail: Hey! You're a warrior lion that blazes in battle.

Me: These pickup lines are getting worse and worse.

Lionblaze: Well, Leafpool broke my heart, so I'm single.

Jayfeather: Whatever. I don't care anymore. Redtail cheated on me, so he's all yours.

 **32) 1 and 7 are in a happy relationship until 5 runs off with 2. After 1 dumps 7 for 12, 6 gets upset and retaliates by dating 12. Alone and broken-hearted,7 travels in search of a friend. Finally, 7 meets 10 and 2. The three loners meet 4, who tells each of them to look for love. 10 finds 8, 2 gets 9, but now 1 is stuck in a never-ending love triangle with 3 and 11!**

Jake and Squirrelflight are in a happy relationship until Millie runs off with Lionblaze. _(Squirrelflight: I hate this fanfiction so much. Jake: Yes! REDTAIL I WON OUR ARGUMENT. Millie: I would never do that! I am in love with Duspelt! Lionblaze: Yeah, and I'm in love with Redtail! Squirrelflight: YOU WERE WONDERING WHAT WAS WRONG WITH OUR FAMILY EARLIER!)_

After Jake dumps Squirrelflight for Rainflower, Jayfeather gets upset and retaliates by dating Rainflower. _(Squirrelflight: Thank StarClan this happened. Rainflower: I finally appeared. Jake: Darn, I lost the argument. Jayfeather: I think I'm done dating. Don't know why I was doing it in the first place, seeing as I'm a medicine cat, but this author is just strange and things progressed from there...)_

Alone and broken-hearted, Squirrelflight travels in search of a friend. _(Squirrelflight: SEE YOU GUYS? SEE WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME? I AM ALONE AND BROKEN-HEARTED BECAUSE OF EVERYTHING THAT HAS HAPPENED IN THIS CHAPTER.)_

Finally, she meets Redtail and Lionblaze. _(Squirrelflight: NOOOOOOO. Redtail: Hello, Lionblaze. Lionblaze: Hello. That's convenient that you met the two of us together.)_

The three loners meet Hollyleaf, who tells each of them to look for love. _(Squirrelflight: No. Don't tell us that. My family has tried looking for love, and look where it has landed us. Leafpool: Good advice, Hollyleaf. I'm so proud of you! Hollyleaf: Squirrelflight didn't like my advice. I'm so sad now. Leafpool: You don't need her!)_

Redtail finds Leafpool, Lionblaze gets Dustpelt... _(Lionblaze: We're over, Redtail. Redtail: No! This isn't actually real! Squirrelflight: That was fast. Leafpool: Hello, Redtail! Hollyleaf: You clearly didn't love me. Dustpelt: I'd almost prefer Millie... Millie: STAY AWAY FROM DUSTPELT!)_

...but now Jake is stuck in a never-ending love triangle with Smudge and Ravenpaw. _(Jake: Okay then. Smudge: So Redtail and I were never together, then? Lionblaze: Nope. Redtail's dating nobody. He betrayed us all. Redtail: I DIDN'T BETRAY YOU! Ravenpaw: Well, I finally appeared. And then I disappeared. Me: Kind of like in the books, no offense.)_

 **33) What trait would a cat with 4's last name and 7's last name have?**

So, Leaffeather. OMSC, stop with the double 'f'!

Bramblestar: StarClan, we have another apprentice named Leafpaw because none of our parents are feeling very creative. Please give her a good name so she doesn't join the weird cult.

StarClan Cat: HAHAHAHA a good name! I can totally do that. She will be called Leaffeather.

Bramblestar: That's a great name! But we encounter the same problem as we did with Leafflight.

StarClan Cat: Leafflight liked her name, so I have no problem.

Bramblestar: Fine. Leafpaw, from this moment on, you will be named Leaffeather, because your fur is soft and light like a feather.

Leaffeather: Is that a prophecy?

Bramblestar: No! That's your trait!

 **34) 4/8 or 4/3?**

So, Hollyleaf and Leafpool - no, maybe the other will be better? Hollyleaf and Smudge.

Me: Hollyleaf and Smudge.

Leafpool: No, Hollyleaf and Leafpool.

Hollyleaf: Hollyleaf and Squirrelflight.

Squirrelflight: Squirrelflight and nobody.

Smudge: Smudge and Redtail.

Redtail: Redtail and Lionblaze.

Lionblaze: Lionblaze and nobody.

Me: I see we all have different opinions.

 **35) 11 and 3 got into a fight who would 9 side with?**

Redtail and Smudge got into a fight. Who would Dustpelt side with?

Dustpelt: Redtail, because he was my mentor.

Redtail: Thank you, Dustpelt.

Dustpelt: You're welcome.

Smudge: REDTAIL FOUGHT WITH ME THAT MEANS HE LOVES ME I'M SO HAPPY.

 **36) What would a good prophecy be for a cat with 11's first name and 5's last name?**

Ravenmillie.

Ravenmillie: I already know I'm joining the weird cult.

All leaders: NOOOOOOOO!

Dustkestrel, Yellowstorm, Maplefoot, Shimmershine, Dovepelt, Footpelt, Footheart, Foxblack, Heathermoss, Lionsmudge, and Ravenmillie: YESSSSSS!

Me: So, for the prophecy? Um, a raven will fly and Millie will chase it.

Millie: I will?

Me: That sounds like a prophecy for Millie, not Ravenmillie.

 **37) If 3 found out 11 was a relation, how would 3 react?**

Smudge is related to Ravenpaw.

Ravenpaw: Okay. I don't get how that's possible. But it's not crazy...

Smudge: I joined ThunderClan, so therefore maybe we are related.

Ravenpaw: Just because you joined ThunderClan doesn't mean we're related.

 **38)** **What type of story is one with 1's ending and 4's beginning?**

So...Jakeholly. Not as good as Jakeleaf.

Jakeleaf: Of course it isn't; I'm just fabulous.

Jakeholly: I hate the world.

Me: Horror, because Jakeholly murders Jakeleaf.

Jakeleaf: HEY!

Jakeholly: I like it.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Wow! I am so thankful for all the kind reviews! I'm so glad that people enjoy reading this! Sorry this took forever to update...and if you read any of my other fanfictions, I apologize for not updating them...I'M FEELING WEIRDLY LAZY. That is my totally legitimate excuse.

So...yeah. Another chapter thing. If you'd like to see any cats, even your OC's, please let me know! I haven't gotten very many requests, which I guess is okay but I'd really like some suggestions for cats and questions!

 **Emojiswagger123:** Flad you loved Dustpelt and thought he was funny! I loved writing his lines - honestly, this entire thing, gro, Millie to Swiftbreeze to defending his kits is making me feel bad for him. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

 **Unicorn brownies:** Glad you enjoyed! And of course you're the same unicorn - the fabulous awesome one! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

 **Remained unnamed:** NOOOOOOOO! Don't die! I may be evil but I had not intended any casualties...but to make up for your possible death, chapter 4 has arrived! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

 **jadewolf334:** I agree, that was pretty weird. So was this chapter though. I'm cringing reading what I've written. Thanks for the suggestion using the kittypet names! It certainly made for some interesting names. I do like Millieblaze though. Lionsmudge, on the other hand...yes, like SnowfurxSandgorse, HeatherstarxBrokenstar is something that probably only exists here...but I agree, they're kind of amusing! I'm glad you find this amusing! And thanks! Sorry I haven't updated my others recently, but I'm going to try to do it soon. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

 **Pancake Unicorn:** Even though you prefer story stories, I'm glad you gave this a try and liked it! And thanks for the compliment! Ah yes, poor Snowfur, Sandgorse just won't leave her alone...but I'm glad you find it funny! And thanks for another compliment! I really appreciate them! And diversity's good, right? Glad Dustpelt was funny and I hoped you enjoyed the parts with Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, and Lionblaze. It got pretty weird...and I'll try to update my other fanfictions ASAP. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

SongofThunder: YES! I'm so glad you and your family (brother) loves this! Quite a compliment! I will definitely make more of these - they're fun to write! I'll make sure to include more - foot names. It's good to know that Footheart and Footpelt were funny. And thanks for letting me know that you wrote a story like this - now I'm going to go read it when I get the chance! Can't wait to see what you've written, and I'm glad people like this idea! Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	5. Dawn of the Clans

**Author's Note:** Thank you for all the reviews! I'm super happy people enjoy reading these as much as I enjoy writing them! Endless thanks, and here's another chapter! Hope it's just as funny as the other three! Don't want to disappoint! You guys are all amazing!

(By the way, if you'd like to see a cat appear in this, let me know and I'll add them! OC's accepted too.)

Additional note on this chapter: Even though these cats' names are two words, I'm going to combine them like I typically do. Also, I have not read this series, so what I know about these cats is very limited based off of Wiki and what I've been told.

I do not own Warriors. Also, the words in bold are not my own. Characters are a bit OOC.

* * *

 **Dawn of the Clans**

1\. Quiet Rain

2\. Gray Wing

3\. Turtle Tail

4\. Thunder

5\. Mothflight

6\. Clear Sky

7\. Bright Stream

8\. Fluttering Bird

9\. Dew Nose

10\. Sparrow Fur

11\. Tom

12\. Pebbleheart

 **1) What would you think about a name with 1's beginning and 4's ending?**

Quietthunder. I like it, apart from the double 't', which is unfortunately something that just annoys me.

Probably of ThunderClan, in modern warrior times, because of the 'thunder.'

Bramblestar: StarClan, I have prayed to you so often that I'm getting tired of it, but please don't let Quietpaw have an awful name and join the badly named cat cult.

StarClan Cat: Cool. Quietthunder is her name.

Bramblestar: We don't generally name our cats 'thunder' because we're ThunderClan.

StarClan Cat: It's either tat or Quietduck.

Bramblestar: Weird. There's not a cat named Duckpaw or Duck anything.

Quietpaw, quietly: Bramblestar...?

Bramblestar: Did you say something? I'll get going with the ceremony. Quietpaw, from this say on you'll be known as Quietthunder.

Quietthunder: Cool...

Bramblestar: What did you say?

 **2) Would you consider naming a cat with 2's first name and 3's last name?**

Graytail. I mean, it's rather unoriginal, but not horrible.

Bramblestar: You already know my prayer, StarClan.

StarClan Cat: I'm feeling uncreative today. Graypaw will be Graytail.

Bramblestar: I'm not going to complain.

Graypaw: I'm ready!

Bramblestar: Graypaw, from this day on, you will be known as Graytail.

Graytail: Okay. I wish it was more creative. Like Graysplash or Graypool -

Bramblestar: There's already a cat named Graypool.

Dustkestrel, Yellowstorm, Maplefoot, Shimmershine, Dovepelt, Footpelt, Footheart, Foxblack, Heathermoss, Lionsmudge, and Ravenmillie: You should join us anyway.

Graytail: I think you have a worthy cause.

Bramblestar: NOOOOOO. STARCLAN.

 **3)** **Would you make fun of a cat's name (5's first name and 2's last name)?**

Mothwing. Seeing there is already a cat in the canon series named Mothwing, I would not. It is also a perfectly sensible name.

Mothwing, sassy: Of course it is.

Me: You're not supposed to be sassy.

Mothwing: Don't tell me what to do. You're not the author.

Me: I am.

Mothwing: Not of the books.

Me: But I'm the author of this fanfiction.

Mothwing: And you're making me sassy, so therefore my sassiness is your fault.

Me: I feel smart and stupid at the same time.

 **4) What genre would a story be with a cat's name(1's first name and 5's last name) as the main character?**

Quietflight. Not bad. Probably Hurt/Comfort.

Quietflight: Please, I hate comforting people. I was named Quietflight because I'm a ninja cat.

Me: Cats aren't ninjas.

Bramblestar: Yes, they aren't. That's a Two-leg thing, as we have established.

Quietflight: Yes, they are.

Me: Then why have I never heard of ninja cats?

Quietflight: It's because we're so good at being ninjas that you never see us coming.

Me: I feel smart and stupid at the same time again.

 **5) Write a prophecy meaning (1's last name and 3's first name) will save the clans from dogs?**

Rainturtle.

Me, clearing throat: AHEM. From the clouds that rain, the turtle among her littermates will crawl the fastest.

StarClan Cat: What kind of stuff is that? Turtles aren't fast.

Me: Have you ever read the Tortoise and the Hare?

StarClan Cat: No, that's not a Warrior's thing.

Me: Why do these cats keep doing this to me.

 **6) What would (4's last name and 2's last name) look like?**

Thundertail. Probably red with a gray tail, just because I associate gray with thunder for some reason.

Me: It also kind of sounds like a cat superhero name.

Kit: Look! Is it a bird? Is it a plane?

Bramblestar: We don't have planes.

Kit, ignoring Bramblestar: NO! IT'S THUNDERTAIL!

 _(Random heroic music plays)_

Thundertail: Hello! My name is THUNDERTAIL! And don't worry, I'll save the day without fail.

Me: OMSC, what have I done.

 **7) What can you tell about (3's first name and 1's first name) just from their name?**

Turtlequiet. Their parents should've named them Quietkit so their warrior name would've been Quietturtle instead.

Turtlekit: I love my name! Even though the other kits make fun of me and call me slow...but there are SO many cool endings that can be paired with turtle. I can't WAIT for my warrior name!

Later

Turtlepaw: I still love my name! Even though everyone thinks I'm slow, I know my parents wisely named me this so I would deceive my enemies when it comes to my speed! Things can only get better from here.

Later

Turtlequiet: ARE YOU KIDDING ME? ALL THAT POSITIVE ATTITUDE WAS FOR NOTHING! MY WARRIORS NAME IS AWFUL. I HATE EVERYONE. I HATE MY PARENTS. I HATE MY LEADER.

Dustkestrel, Yellowstorm, Maplefoot, Shimmershine, Dovepelt, Footpelt, Footheart, Foxblack, Heathermoss, Lionsmudge, Ravenmillie, and Graytail: Hark! Do we hear a new recruit?

 **8) Could you see 5 and 9 as a pairing?**

Mothflight and Dew Nose.

Me, consulting family tree: Let's see, let's see...hmm, doesn't look like they're related, but they are both she-cats. However...I'm not sure if their timelines add up. Sue me. I haven't read this series.

Mothflight: Um...oh, my memories grown fuzzy with old age.

Dew Nose: Right. I think you don't remember either.

Mothflight: Because of my memory.

Me: So I'm going to say no.

 **9) If 9 were looking for a mate, would they choose 6 or 4?**

If Dew Nose was looking for a mate, would she chouse Clear Sky or Thunder?

Me: Well, if my research is correct, that Clear Sky is her uncle, and Thunder is her cousin.

Thunder: I've got Violet Dawn. Stick with Clear Sky, cousin.

Dew Nose: But he's my uncle. Traditionally, it's been known for humans to marry their cousins to keep their blood "pure."

Thunder: I don't know what humans are, but we aren't humans, so that's one thing. Secondly, we don't need to keep our blood "pure" as you say. And also, we don't marry, we mate.

Dew Nose: I'm just trying to convey the fact that I don't want to be mates with Clear Sky.

Thunder: I don't want to mate with you.

Dew Nose: I DON'T WANT TO MATE WITH YOU EITHER.

Me: So...neither?

 **10) Could you see 1 and 10 fighting over 7?**

Quiet Rain and Sparrow Fur fighting over Bright Stream.

Quiet Rain: I know that you, Bright Stream, chose my son, but please see reason - I am the cat for you.

Sparrow Fur: Don't listen to her - I've always been your soul mate.

Bright Stream: Listen, as flattering as this is, I guess, I think I'll just be going now...you know, I've got things to do.

Quiet Rain: Allow me to come with you!

Sparrow Fur: She'll just get in your way - I, on the other hand, will help you with whatever.

Bright Stream: No thanks...

Me: Um, no, I can't see them fighting...

 **11) Think of a plot for a love story between 2 and 8.**

Between Gray Wing and Fluttering Bird.

Okay, correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm pretty sure they're siblings...? Why does this keep happening.

StarClan Cat: You still have to come up with a plot.

Me: Fine. Fine. I'm thinking. Ahem...

 _Gray Wing never forgot the sister that died at too young an age, her hunger driving out her life force. He'd always wondered what it would've been like, the two traveling together, and he took comfort in imagining her by his side. All too soon, he realized that perhaps he felt love for not just as his sister, but also as his mate..._

Gray Wing: No, no, no, that's all wrong and it's all a lie.

Fluttering Bird: I don't understand this.

Me: Let's scrap this idea and never come back to it.

 **12) What would happen if 7 walked in on 5 and 10 making out?**

If Bright Stream walked in on Mothflight and Sparrow Fur making out.

Bright Stream: Well, I guess I'd rather see this than have Sparrow Fur fighting over me.

Sparrow Fur: Bright Stream! I'm so glad to see you -

Bright Stream: I was just leaving.

Sparrow Fur: Do come join us - we were just sharing pelts.

Bright Stream: Looked like you were sharing spit.

Mothflight: That's gross.

Bright Stream: I'm leaving now.

Sparrow Fur: NO! COME BACK!

 **13) Would 4 rather make out with 3 or slap 8?**

Would Thunder rather make out with Turtle Tail or slap Fluttering Bird?

Thunder: Well, I don't want to slap Fluttering Bird, so...

Thunder, with a deep breath, stealing himself: Here goes nothing.

Thunder: ***Begins to make out with Turtle Tail***

Turtle Tail: Mmph! What is going on?

Thunder: Sorry, I don't want to slap Fluttering Bird, and also, this might make Dew Nose stop chasing me, determined to make me her mate.

Dew Nose: IT'S EITHER THAT OR CLEAR SKY! DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND MY AGONY?

Turtle Tail: Okay, can you stop now?

Thunder: Sorry, it says 'make out with' not 'kiss.'

Turtle Tail, attempting to run away: WHY CAN'T I MOVE?

Me: And...cut. Alright, good take guys.

Turtle Tail: THAT WAS ON FILM?

 **14) Has there ever been a Fanfic about 1 and 2?**

Quiet Rain and Gray Wing.

Me: I mean, not romantically. Maybe as family...?

 **15) What would kits between 6 and 8 look like?**

Between Clear Sky and - no.

Fluttering Bird: No is not my name.

Me: Yes, I just didn't want to finish that sentence.

Clear Sky: Why not? Any sentence with me in it is obviously amazing. Let's see. What would kits between Clear Sky and Fluttering Bird look like? What's wrong with that - oh.

Me: Fine. It doesn't say they were actually mates, it just implies that they had kits together. But that might not be the case. Maybe they used some high-tech human technology for this.

Gray Wing: Doubtful.

Me: So, I'm going to ignore Gray Wing and say that's what happened. So these kits would probably be light gray and brown, with blue or yellow eyes.

 **16) What is a pickup line 4 would use on 7?**

A pickup line Thunder would use on Bright Stream.

Thunder: No. Please no. I've already got enough on my tail, what with Dew Nose trying to court me, Turtle Tail attempting to murder me every chance she gets - and Bright Stream's so annoyed with Sparrow Fur and Quiet Rain already - STARCLAN HAVE MERCY.

StarClan Cat: No.

Thunder: Hey there, Bright Stream...you look like you need some fire to light up the water...WHAT AM I SAYING?

Bright Stream: I'm just going to leave now. And also pray to StarClan to tell me what's wrong with all these cats.

Thunder: I think I'll pray with you.

Bright Stream: I can pray alone just fine, thanks!

Thunder: No, I meant I'd also pray, not with you.

Me: I also just realized that Bright Stream is like, Thunder's step-mother.

 **17) If 3 and 6 got into a fight, who would 8 side with?**

If Turtle Tail and Clear Sky got into a fight, Fluttering Bird who side with...

Fluttering Bird: Would they really listen to me? I'm just a kit...

Me: Of course they would. Try it out.

Fluttering Bird: Stop fighting.

Turtle Tail: You have to side with one of us for that to happen.

Clear Sky: Oh please. She'll obviously choose me. I'm her brother.

Turtle Tail: And you're also ridiculously unreasonable, and -

Fluttering Bird: I'm not going to choose a side.

Me, Turtle Tail, and Clear Sky: You have to.

Fluttering Bird: Oh look, they agreed on something. My work here is done.

Me: I respect that kit now.

 **18) Have you ever read a 6/10 before?**

Clear Sky/Sparrow Fur

Me: ...No.

Clear Sky: I have definitely not read one.

Sparrow Fur: Probably because you can't read...and I have my heart set on Bright Stream.

Bright Stream: STAY AWAY FROM ME.

Clear Sky: OH! Bright Stream, it's me! Clear Sky - you know me.

Bright Stream: GO AWAY.

Clear Sky: So maybe there's a fanfic where Sparrow Fur and I go on a mission to conquer Bright Stream's heart.

Sparrow Fur: And then we fall in love with each other? Not likely.

Me: I maintain my first answer.

 **19) Do you think 4 is hot? How hot?**

Thunder?

Me: I mean, he seems pretty cool. So if he's cool he can't be hot.

Thunder: Was that a pun?

Me: Maaaaaaaaaaybe.

Dew Nose: I think he's super hot.

Turtle Tail: He'll be even less HOT when he's dead.

Bright Stream: He wanted to light water on fire. I'd say that's hot.

Sparrow Fur: I think I need to go kill Thunder now.

Clear Sky: Me too. Even though he's my son.

Bright Stream: NO I DIDN'T MEAN HE WAS HOT THAT WAY I MEANT I WAS THINKING OF FIRE AND FIRE IS HOT. OMSC.

 **20) What would happen if 7 and 8 started going out?**

If Bright Stream and Fluttering Bird started going out.

Sparrow Fur, Clear Sky, and Quiet Rain: NOOOOOOOO. Oh, the rejection hurts.

Bright Stream: Did you guys think I liked you?

All three: Yes.

Bright Stream: Well then.

Fluttering Bird: Bright Stream, I think I'm supposed to trust you because we're 'going out,' whatever that means, but my mom just tried to kill me.

Bright Stream, to Quiet Rain: HOW DARE YOU. THAT WAS VERY RUDE AND OUT OF CHARACTER.

Quiet Rain: My love! I am devastated to have angered you!

Bright Stream: I am going to cause someone much bodily harm.

Sparrow Fur: Anything for you, darling! I would be honored to have your claws touch my pelt.

Bright Stream: ...

 **21) Do you recall any fanfics about 9?**

About Dew Nose.

Me: I personally have never read any.

Clear Sky: Neither have I -

Sparrow Fur: But that's because you can't read.

 **22) Would 2 and 6 make a good couple?**

Gray Wing and Clear Sk -

Me: WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING.

Gray Wing: Well, I managed to stay low for a bit.

Me: No. No they would not.

 **23) 5/9 or 5/10?**

Mothflight/Dew Nose or Mothflight/Sparrow Fur.

Thunder: Dew Nose, please.

Bright Stream: TAKE SPARROW FUR AS THE SACRIFICIAL LAMB.

Dew Nose: But Thunder! I don't want to mate with Clear Sky!

Sparrow Fur: BUT I'M IN LOVE WITH BRIGHT STREAM.

Bright Stream: THAT IS A LIE. YOU HAVE BEEN HOPELESSLY BRAINWASHED.

Thunder: So maybe we should have Mothflght and Dew Nose together - and then Clear Sky and Sparrow Fur together.

Bright Stream: I agree with that.

Mothflight: What if I don't want to be with Dew Nose.

Thunder and Bright Stream: YOU WILL DO AS WE COMMAND.

 **24) What would happen if 7 walked in on 2 and 8 kissing?**

If Bright Stream walked in on Gray Wing and Fluttering Bird.

Bright Stream: YOU GUYS ARE LITTERMATES.

Thunder: Ah, another pairing?

Bright Stream: We are not putting the two of them together.

Me: I see that my romantic fanfic with the two of them worked.

Gray Wing: I swear this is not what it looks like. Fluttering Bird asked me what 'making out' was so I gave her a demonstration.

Bright Stream: BY MAKING OUT WITH HER?

Gray Wing: Well...

Fluttering Bird: It's okay. Now I'm going to show all the other StarClan kits how to 'make out.'

Bright Stream and Thunder, to Gray Wing: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE.

 **25) Make up a summary of a 3/10 fanfic.**

A Turtle Tail/Sparrow Fur fanfic.

Sparrow Fur: I refuse. I will only be with Bright Stream. She is my one true love.

Bright Stream: You and Clear Sky are mates now, so leave me alone.

Snowfur: Man, I feel you. And I don't even know who you are.

Bright Stream: ...I don't know who you are either.

Me: Here's the summary.

 _Turtle Tail didn't exactly know why she found her daughter so app -_

Me: Wait, I didn't realize they were related. I don't like this.

Turtle Tail: DIE THUNDER.

Thunder: What did I do?

Sparrow Fur: BRIGHT STREAM!

Bright Stream: Just do the summary quickly.

Me: Um... _Turtle Tail didn't know exactly why her daughter was attracting so much attention. She decided to investigate to find out why. The end._

Cats: Well then.

 **26) What trait would a cat with 4's last name and 7's last name have?**

Thunderstream. Ooh, that sounds really cool.

Thunderstream: Of course it does.

Dustkestrel, Yellowstorm, Maplefoot, Shimmershine, Dovepelt, Footpelt, Footheart, Foxblack, Heathermoss, Lionsmudge, Graytail, and Turtlequiet: JUST BECAUSE YOU'VE GOT A GOOD NAME...

Millieblaze: You know what? If there can be a badly named clan of cats, why can't there be a good one?

Jakeleaf: I like it. Count me in.

Thunderstream: Me too.

Shadefire, Firemaple, Foxlarch, Hollyblaze: Us too.

Dustkestrel, Yellowstorm, Maplefoot, Shimmershine, Dovepelt, Footpelt, Footheart, Foxblack, Heathermoss, Lionsmudge, Graytail, and Turtlequiet: We're bigger than you are.

Millieblaze, Jakeleaf, Thunderstream, Shadefire, Firemaple, Foxlarch, and Hollyblaze: We'll see about that.

Me: Anyway, I think

 **27) 4/8 or 4/3?**

Thunder/Fluttering Bird or Thunder/Turtle Tail.

Me: I think the second choice is better by a bit...just because I'm pretty positive Thunder and Fluttering Bird are related...

Turtle Tail: WHAT? Now we're mates?! We were just kissing, and then you assured me that it was nothing serious because it was that or something else, and NOW WE'RE MATES? WELL, THAT ESCALATED QUICKLY!

Thunder: I'M SORRY! I SWEAR I DIDN'T DO IT ON PURPOSE.

Dew Nose: D: I guess I have to go to Clear Sky now...

Sparrow Fur: NUH UH! CLEAR SKY'S MINE NOW. WE TALKED AND FOUND OUT WE HAVE A LOT IN COMMON. STAY AWAY FROM MAH MAN.

Bramblestar: I beg to differ, as Clear Sky is not a man...

Sparrow Fur: WHATEVER. STAY AWAY FROM MAH TOM.

Clear Sky: Isn't she great? A lot better than you were, Bright Stream!

Sparrow Fur: Ooh! Yeah, Bright Stream, we weren't good enough for you, apparently, but now look who's not good enough for us!

Clear Sky: Yeah, what do you have to say to that, Bright Stream?

Bright Stream: Thank StarClan.

StarClan Cat: You're welcome.

 **28) 9 and 5 got into a fight who would 8 side with?**

Dew Nose and Mothflight got into a fight - who would Fluttering Bird side with?

Fluttering Bird: I don't know either cat, I believe, but...

Dew Nose: You'd better choose me, Fluttering Bird, seeing as I am a very angry she-cat who needs to know that she's right and will likely rip you apart if you side with Mothflight.

Mothflight: Please choose her. I don't want to be right if it means seeing a kit get injured.

Fluttering Bird: Okay, then. Dew Nose is right.

Dew Nose: THANK YOU SO MUCH.

Fluttering Bird: You're welcome.

Dew Nose: So when's our first date?

Mothflight and Fluttering Bird: ...what?

 **29) If you wrote a songfic about 8, what song would you use?**

About Fluttering Bird. Probably Live While We're Young by One Direction. I don't know why. Like I said, I haven't read these books, but thinking about it, this song just popped into my mind...

Fluttering Bird: AND LIVE WHILE WE'RE YOUNG!

Dew Nose: Baby, you can siiiiiiiiiing!

Fluttering Bird: And you can't.

Mothflight: Wait, are you actually dating.

Dew Nose: Yes.

Fluttering Bird: No.

Bright Stream: I see that I can relate to you. Don't worry, my weird stalkers all went away.

Quiet Rain: There's still me. And I see you have to choose me now!

Bright Stream: Oh right. I forgot about Quiet Rain because she's so quiet.

Quiet Rain: Not funny. Oh, hahaha, that was so witty, my love.

Fluttering Bird: Mama! I loooooove you!

Quiet Rain: I love you too.

Dew Nose: I hate you, Quiet Rain. YOU STOLE FLUTTERING BIRD FROM ME.

Quiet Rain: Um, she's my kit...

 **30) If you wrote a 1/6/12 fic, what would the warning be?**

A Quiet Rain/Clear Sky/Pebbleheart fanfiction. It would probably be a story about maybe a family reunion, but not romantic...

 _Warning:_ _Not romantic, but contains lots of weirdness regardless of the fact that this fanfic makes a bit more sense than the previous ones._

 **31) What would be a good pickup line for 10 to use on 2?**

For Sparrow Fur to use on Gray Wing.

Sparrow Fur: Clear Sky, I promise I'm not cheating on you.

Clear Sky: I understand, my dear. My brother is far too ugly for any she-cat in her sane mind to love him.

Gray Wing: I think I should be offended by this, but somehow I'm not.

Clear Sky: You are clearly not sane.

Sparrow Fur: Ready? Hey there, Gray Wing...you're looking a bit gray. Shall I take you under my wing, and make things all better?

Me: Am I the only one who thinks that that's actually decent.

Gray Wing: Yes. I don't have wings.

Clear Sky: And you have no sense of metaphors.

Bright Stream: I'm just going to leave now.

Thunder: Why were you here?

Bright Stream: I don't know. The author wanted me to be here.

Thunder: Why am I here?

 **32) 1 and 7 are in a happy relationship until 5 runs off with 2. After 1 dumps 7 for 12, 6 gets upset and retaliates by dating 12. Alone and broken-hearted,7 travels in search of a friend. Finally, 7 meets 10 and 2. The three loners meet 4, who tells each of them to look for love. 10 finds 8, 2 gets 9, but now 1 is stuck in a never-ending love triangle with 3 and 11!**

Quiet Rain and Bright Stream are in a happy relationship until Mothflight runs off with Gray Wing. _(Quiet Rain: YEEEEEESSSSS! SEE, BRIGHT STREAM, SEE? We were meant to be! Bright Stream: OMSC. Help me. Mothflight: Why did I run off with Gray Wing. Clear Sky: MOTHFLIGHT'S INSAAAAAANE.)_

After Quiet Rain dumps Bright Stream for Pebbleheart, Clear Sky gets upset and retaliates by dating Pebbleheart. _(Quiet Rain: Why would I do that? Bright Stream: Clearly not meant to be. Quiet Rain: Clearly I was insane. Clear Sky: Like Mothflight. Mothflight: Stop it. Pebbleheart: And remember, Clear Sky, in this story, you're dating me.)_

Alone and broken-hearted, Bright Stream travels in search of a friend. _(Quiet Rain: OMSC, my love, I left you heartbroken!I would never do that in real life, let me tell you! Bright Stream: That's correct. Because in real life we'd never be together. Quiet Rain: REJECTED.)_

Finally, she meets Sparrow Fur and Gray Wing. _(Sparrow Fur: Maybe I get Bright Stream in the end, then. Clear Sky: I thought we'd both moved on and were happy together. Sparrow Fur: I can still imagine, can't I? Bright Stream: WHHYYYY STARCLAN, WHY?)_

The three loners meet Thunder, who tells each of them to look for love. _(Bright Stream: I am never falling in love EVER again. I shall go without a mate. Clear Sky, Sparrow Fur, and Quiet Rain: REJECTED.)_

Sparrow Fur finds Fluttering Bird, _(Dew Nose: Stay away. Clear Sky: I think we're through, Sparrow Fur. Sparrow Fur: No! I love you, Clear Sky! Clear Sky: Then why did you change your Facebook status to 'in a relationship with Bright Stream already?' Sparrow Fur: Facebook? What Facebook? Bramblestar: Cats don't have Facebook. Bright Stream: WHHYYYY STARCLAN, WHY?)_

Gray Wing gets Dew Nose, _(Dew Nose: Actually, I like how this worked out. Gray Wing: I think I'll pull a Bright Stream. Whhyyyy StarClan, why?)_

but now Quiet Rain is stuck in a never-ending love triangle with Turtle Tail and Tom. _(Bright Stream: And not with me, lol. Quiet Rain: Never. No. I hate this. Turtle Tail and Tom: I think we'd be together, in the end? I mean, among the three of us in this love triangle. Gray Wing: I think we can all agree that this was weird. Thunder: And that we should never do something like this again. Sparrow Fur: Well...)_

 **33) What trait would a cat with 4's last name and 11's last name have?**

Thundertom. Okay, now he definitely sounds like a superhero.

Kit: It's a bird! It's a plane! It's...Thundertom!

Bramblestar: For the last time...cats don't have planes!

Thundertom: Haha! Superhero music means my cue! It's is I, THUNDERTOM! Here to save the day with my twin brother who just happens to be Thundertail.

Thundertail: Hey, Thundertom.

Thundertom and Thundertail: Together, we're double super!

Thundertail: Hello! My name is THUNDERTAIL! And don't worry, I'll save the day without fail.

Thundertom: Hello! My name is THUNDERTOM! And don't worry, I'm the bomb!

Clan: Bomb? WHERE?

Bramblestar: I said...

Thundertail: I thought we told you to revise your catchphrase. You keep sending hoards of cats into mass panic.

Thundertom: I'm sorry, I'm brawny, not brainy. I can't come up with something clever sounding.

 **34) 12/8 or 12/3?**

So, Pebbleheart/Fluttering Bird or Pebbleheart/Turtle Tail.

Me: I'm going to say the second one, just because I feel it makes the most sense.

Turtle Tail: Fine. Whatever. Whatever. Just pair me together with anyone, why don't you. Never mind any of my opinions.

Bright Stream: I feel you, girl.

Quiet Rain, Sparrow Fur, and Clear Sky: BRIGHT STREAM! LOVE ME!

Pebbleheart: Whatever. I don't care either.

Clear Sky: Wait, wait, I thought Pebbleheart and I were dating.

Pebbleheart: Yeah, but you spend all your time chasing after Bright Stream, who's clearly not interested.

Bright Stream: THANK you for understanding! I like you the best, Pebbleheart.

Quiet Rain, Sparrow Fur, and Clear Sky: DIE, PEBBLEHEART.

 **35) 11 and 3 got into a fight who would 9 side with?**

Tom and Turtle Tail got into a fight. Who would Dew Nose side with?

Me: I'm going to say Dew Nose, just because Tom is a kittypet and I think that would make the most sense. On to the next question.

Dew Nose: What, no dialogue.

Me: No.

Tom: But I'm only featured rarely! I need all the screen time I can get!

Me: No.

Tom: But -

Me: No.

Tom: Please -

Me: Screen time it is that you want? Screen time you shall get. Now go sit in that corner.

Tom: What? But how is that -

Me: Do as I say.

Tom: Okay.

Me, smearing sun screen on his fur and then putting a screen so he's screened from the sun: There.

Tom: What.

Dew Nose: Okay, Turtle Tail has clearly one this argument...I'm just going to leave now.

Me, to Tom: Here's your screen time. Stay there for at least a sunrise and sunset.

Tom: ...Okay.

 **36) What would a good prophecy be for a cat with 11's first name and 5's last name?**

Tomflight.

Me, dramatically: _A seemingly ordinary tom will suddenly see his destiny take to flight._

Tomflight: I applaud you! That was most beautiful!

StarClan: You must be insane.

 **37) If 3 found out 11 was a relation, how would 3 react?**

If Turtle Tail found out she was related to Tom, how would she react.

Turtle Tail: ...

Turtle Tail: YOU WERE MY MATE. WE HAD KITS TOGETHER.

Tom: Yes. It appears to be the case.

Turtle Tail: ...

Turtle Tail: WERE YOU AWARE OF THIS FACT?

Tom: No.

Turtle Tail: ...

Turtle Tail: But wasn't I born in the mountains? THIS MAKES NO SENSE.

Me: Most of this doesn't. Also, Tom, enjoying your screen time?

Tom: This screen time, where I'm on the screen, not that other horrid torture you made me go through earlier.

Me: Aw, but I gave you some screen time...

Tom, shuddering: YOU ARE A MONSTER.

Me: Thanks.

 **38)** **What type of story is one with 1's ending and 4's beginning?**

Rainthunder. Maybe action.

Rainthunder: You got it - I Thundertom's side kick.

Me: I'm so sorry for you.

Rainthunder: Why.

Me: Just...you have my condolences for being a sidekick. Please get a new job.

Rainthunder: I don't understand...

Tom: Nobody does anymore.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Sorry for such a long wait, these chapters take a while to write. But hope this was funny! And I appreciate all the comments and support from y'all! Suggestions and requests always accepted. I will reply to comments from the last chapter in the next one - sorry, just don't have time right now and want to get this out to all the amazing readers!


	6. Possible Pairings

**Author's Note:** Thank you for all the reviews! I'm super happy people enjoy reading these as much as I enjoy writing them! Endless thanks, and here's another chapter! Hope it's just as funny as the other three! Don't want to disappoint! You guys are all amazing!

(By the way, if you'd like to see a cat appear in this, let me know and I'll add them! OC's accepted too.)

Additional note on this chapter: Even though these cats' names are two words, I'm going to combine them like I typically do. Also, I have not read this series, so what I know about these cats is very limited based off of Wiki and what I've been told.

I do not own Warriors. Also, the words in bold are not my own. Characters are a bit OOC.

* * *

 **Possible Pairings***

1\. Half Moon

2\. Spottedleaf

3\. Jayfeather

4\. Rainflower

5\. Reena

6\. Oakheart

7\. Yellowfang

8\. Fireheart

9\. Talltail

10\. Raggedpelt

11\. Bluefur

12\. Shellheart

 **1) What would you think about a name with 1's beginning and 4's ending?**

Halfflower. I don't like the 'double f' thing at all, as I have said. But it's not a half decent name (haha). However, it doesn't sound like a very nice name...maybe the cat was born with a shape that looked like half a flower.

Bramblestar: StarClan, I don't know why I'm still asking you this, because you've failed me so far, but please...give Halfpaw a good name.

StarClan Cat: That's hard. I'd blame her parents for naming her Halfkit. A good name is hard to come up for her. How about Halfflower.

Bramblestar: I guess I should just take this name and run with it.

Halfpaw: Bramblestar, why are you just standing there? Am I going to get my warrior name?

Bramblestar: Of course. Um, Halfpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Halfflower, in honor of, um, that flower growing over there.

Flower: Wow, I'm honored.

Halfflower: Well, I am no longer a ThunderClan cat.

Dustkestrel, Yellowstorm, Maplefoot, Shimmershine, Dovepelt, Footpelt, Footheart, Foxblack, Heathermoss, Lionsmudge, Graytail, and Turtlequiet: Yes, come join us. Welcome, welcome.

Millieblaze, Jakeleaf, Thunderstream, Shadefire, Firemaple, Foxlarch, and Hollyblaze: Fox dung.

 **2) Would you consider naming a cat with 2's first name and 3's last name?**

Spottedfeather. Yes. I actually really like that name, although for some odd reason I do feel like there was a cat named Spottedfeather in the canon series at some point.

I think this would be a ThunderClan cat, too. Yay, Bramblestar!

Bramblestar: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE StarClan, give Spottedpaw a good name.

StarClan Cat: No problem. He will be named Spottedfeather, in honor of my grandmother, Featherfeather.

Bramblestar: How creative.

StarClan: DO YOU WANT ME TO CHANGE THE NAME?

Bramblestar: No.

Spottedpaw: Bramblestar, are you -

Bramblestar: I'm GONNA DO IT, JUST BE PATIENT.

Spottedpaw: Sorry...

Bramblestar: No, I'm sorry. Let's begin. Spottedpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Spottedfeather.

Spottedfeather: Awesome!

Millieblaze, Jakeleaf, Thunderstream, Shadefire, Firemaple, Foxlarch, and Hollyblaze: Yes, see? Now we have another well named cat in our ranks.

Dustkestrel, Yellowstorm, Maplefoot, Shimmershine, Dovepelt, Footpelt, Footheart, Foxblack, Heathermoss, Lionsmudge, Graytail, Turtlequiet, and Halfflower: Are you a Clan, or just a group of cats?

Millieblaze, Jakeleaf, Thunderstream, Shadefire, Firemaple, Foxlarch, Hollyblaze, and Spottedfeather: I don't know, are you just a group of cats, or are you a Clan?

Bramblestar: I feel like this is where I'm supposed to come in and say something along the lines of, "ooh, you just got roasted," but honestly, I don't even know what happened.

Me: Why, me, why do you come up with things like this.

 **3)** **Would you make fun of a cat's name (5's first name and 2's last name)?**

Reenaleaf. Um. Well then. I'd assume she'd be part of KittypetClan. So, if I were part of that Clan, no I wouldn't. But being part of an actual warrior Clan, yes, I would.

Kittypetstar: Reenapaw, we are so proud that you have made it to your warrior status.

Bramblestar: Just get on with it.

Kittypetstar: Who are you?

Bramblestar: You'll never know.

Reenapaw: I'm ready!

Kittypetstar: Reenapaw, from this moment on, you'll be known as Reenaleaf.

Reenaleaf: Okay then.

Me: Which of the name clans are you joining?

Reenaleaf: I feel like my name is neither good or bad.

Me: So the mediocre clan.

Reenaleaf: That's a thing?

Me: It wasn't up to now.

 **4) What genre would a story be with a cat's name(1's first name and 5's last name) as the main character?**

Halfreena. Humor. Like, what the even StarClan is this...?

Halfreena: Hey, I might be a good cat, for all you know. Don't judge a book by its cover!

Me: But you aren't a book.

Bramblestar: And cats don't have books. That's a Twoleg thing.

Halfreena: THAT'S IT. I'm joining the badly named cats.

Dustkestrel, Yellowstorm, Maplefoot, Shimmershine, Dovepelt, Footpelt, Footheart, Foxblack, Heathermoss, Lionsmudge, Graytail, Turtlequiet, and Halfflower: EXCELLENT CHOICE!

Millieblaze, Jakeleaf, Thunderstream, Shadefire, Firemaple, Foxlarch, Hollyblaze, and Spottedfeather: BOO.

Reenaleaf: You should join ReenaClan.

Halfreena: Actually, that sounds even better.

Dustkestrel, Yellowstorm, Maplefoot, Shimmershine, Dovepelt, Footpelt, Footheart, Foxblack, Heathermoss, Lionsmudge, Graytail, Turtlequiet, and Halfflower: WHAT? NO? I SEE WE HAVE MADE AN ENEMY.

Millieblaze, Jakeleaf, Thunderstream, Shadefire, Firemaple, Foxlarch, Hollyblaze, and Spottedfeather: This is getting pretty intense.

 **5) Write a prophecy meaning (1's last name and 3's first name) will save the clans from dogs?**

Moonjay. That's an interesting name.

Me, dramatically like always: When the moon is full, the jay will spread its wings and chase away the darkness.

Moonjay: Not half bad, actually!

Me: Well, the moon has to be full.

Moonjay: What.

Me: I'm not even sure if that was supposed to be a joke or not.

StarClan Cat: It was awful. I can do better. Ahem, when the moon rises a jay will fly away.

Me: I guess that sort of makes sense...

Moonjay: Will I run away or something when the moon becomes full?

StarClan Cat: Obviously.

Me: No, Moonjay, you will grow a pair of wings and then fly away.

Moonjay: REALLY? COOL.

Me: No. That wouldn't make any sense! You aren't some weird cat-butterfly thing!

Me: OH WAIT.

Me: YOU'RE A CAT-ERPILLAR.

Moonjay: Make it stop.

 **6) What would (4's last name and 2's last name) look like?**

Flowerleaf. That's not terrible. I'd say really pretty, probably a light ginger color, dappled with white.

Flowerleaf: And obviously, everybody would want to be my mate!

Me: Not me.

Flowerleaf: Yes you.

Me: I'm not a cat.

Flowerleaf: You'd still love me.

Me: I'm stopping this conversation now.

Flowerleaf: You'd still -

Me: CUT!

 **7) What can you tell about (3's first name and 1's first name) just from their name?**

Jaymoon. So, kind of like Moonjay except reversed? I actually like it. I can say this: Bramblestar is not his leader.

Bramblestar: HEY! I TAKE OFFENSE TO THAT.

Me: Haha.

Jaymoon: It's true though. I'm part of NonexistentClan.

Bramblestar: That doesn't exist.

Jaymoon: Exactly.

 **8) Could you see 5 and 9 as a pairing?**

Um, Reena and Talltail. No, not at all, it's not like it actually works or anything.

Me, sarcastically: Yeah, I agree.

Reena: Wait, we don't work out?

Talltail: In the book, nothing happens between us.

Me: Although it's heavily implied that you two would've been mates, if Tallstar was willing...

Reena: You became leader?

Talltail: Yes.

Reena: I'm so proud!

Me: Yes, I can see the two of them as mates.

 **9) If 9 were looking for a mate, would they choose 6 or 4?**

If Talltail were looking for a mate, would he choose Oakheart or Rainflower...?

Reena: Aw...I thought we were together, Talltail.

Oakheart: Don't choose me, I'll only ever love Bluefur.

Me: Aw, that's really sweet.

Shellheart: Don't choose Rainflower, Talltail. I made the mistake of doing so, but she's not very caring if you're not perfect...

Rainflower: That's not true.

Shellheart: Crookedjaw.

Rainflower: Ew.

Shellheart: See what I mean.

Talltail: No comment.

Me: You're not getting away with that!

Talltail, running: Just watch me.

Me, attempting to catch up with him but failing epically: Fine. Now let me go catch my breath.

 **10) Could you see 1 and 10 fighting over 7?**

Half Moon and Raggedpelt fighting over Yellowfang.

Me: No. I see Raggedpelt ending up with Yellowfang and Half Moon never getting involved. But...if that did happen.

Raggedpelt: I know that Yellowfang is a medicine cat, but I love her, I've loved her since we were apprentices, no matter how I acted.

Half Moon: I think I'm supposed to yell back, but honestly, I don't want Yellowfang to be my mate...

Raggedpelt: That was easy.

Yellowfang: Thank StarClan.

StarClan Cat: You're welcome.

 **11) Think of a plot for a love story between 2 and 8.**

A love story between Spottedleaf and Fireheart.

Me: YAY IT WORKED OUT IN TERMS OF THE PAIRING. (Because the theme for this is Possible Pairings, which may have happened, or might not've happened but we're sort of implied...)

Spottedleaf: Oh no, I'm a medicine cat...

Fireheart: Oh no, she's a medicine cat...

Sandstorm: IS THAT THE ONLY REASON, FIREHEART.

Spottedleaf: I mean, he certainly is a handsome tom...

Fireheart: I mean, she certainly is a beautiful she-cat...

Sandstorm: WHAT ABOUT ME, FIREHEART. WHAT ABOUT ME.

Me: Poor Sandstorm. But I have to write this plot anyway...

Me: _When it comes to true love, Spottedleaf felt that nothing should matter except being together with the cat that was your soul mate. She knew something was different about the ginger tom that entered the camp that one faithful day, a long time ago...when she was still alive. But now she was in StarClan, and she knew she would wait as long as it took for Firestar to some day join her, just as he'd promised, all those years ago..._

Sandstorm: ***Dies***

Spottedleaf: Awesome! It all worked out!

Fireheart: But...

 **12) What would happen if 7 walked in on 5 and 10 making out?**

If Yellowfang walked in on Reena and Raggedpelt.

Yellowfang: I thought you were dating Talltail, Reena. And Raggedpelt, I thought you were my boyfriend.

Reena: Uh, erm, I'll just be going now.

Yellowfang: Wait just a sec.

Yellowfang: ***Slaps Reena***

Reena: OW!

Yellowfang: Paws off Raggedpelt.

Raggedpelt: Thanks, Yellowfang.

Yellowfang: Not the right words.

Raggedpelt: I'm sorry, Yellowfang.

Yellowfang: That's more like it.

 **13) Would 4 rather make out with 3 or slap 8?**

Would Rainflower rather make out with Jayfeather, or slap Fireheart?

Rainflower: Helloooooooooo, Jayfeather.

Jayfeather; NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. Stay away from me, you monster!

Fireheart: Yes, yes, slap me instead!

Sandstorm, miraculously reviving from death: PAWS OFF MY MATE.

Rainflower: I wasn't going to slap him, but this is just another reason to make out with Jayfeather.

Jayfeather: NOOOOOOOOO. HALF MOON, SAVE ME!

Half Moon, somehow restrained by invisible forces: I CAN'T, JAY'S WING.

Jayfeather: NOOOOOOOOO.

Rainflower: MWAHAHA.

*The fighting scene that ensues is far too graphic to be suitable for the content rating of this fanfiction. Please imagine something horrifying that would scar you for life. That is probably not what actually happened, but still. Actually, don't imagine that, as this is supposed to be funny and not scarring.*

Me, to go with the reassuring words above: HAHAHA would you look at all that - OH MY STARCLAN I CAN'T TELL IF RAINFLOWER'S RED AND WHITE OR WHITE AND RED.

Other Me: That's what bothers you?

 **14) Has there ever been a Fanfic about 1 and 2?**

Half Moon and Spottedleaf.

Me: Not romantically, I hope, but maybe something where they meet in StarClan...?

Spottedleaf: Isn't Fireheart so hot?

Half Moon: I mean, he is 'Fireheart...'

Me: Why is Spottedleaf being written like this.

Other Me: OMSC, THAT PUN WAS HILARIOUS.

 **15) What would kits between 6 and 8 look like?**

Between Oakheart and Fireheart.

Me: Well, that's interesting. Probably brown and ginger.

Sandstorm: OH, SO NOW YOU'RE GOING OUT WITH THAT RIVERCLAN DEPUTY OAKHEART, HUH? I'M JUST NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU, HUH?

Bluefur: I'm not sure what happened...I thought Oakheart said he'd always only love me.

Oakheart: I did...

Me: Moving on now.

 **16) What is a pickup line 4 would use on 7?**

That Rainflower would use on Yellowfang.

Jayfeather: At least it's not me.

Yellowfang: ***Is not amused***

Rainflower: Hmm, that's difficult. Ooh. Hey, Yellowfang, I think we can bond together over how badly our kits turned out.

Yellowfang: That was not remotely romantic.

Crookedjaw and Oakheart: We take offense to that.

Shellheart: What Rainflower said was a lie! Our kits didn't turn out badly.

Brokenstar: I'm fabulous.

Shellheart: I amend that statement. _My_ kits are fine.

 **17) If 3 and 6 got into a fight, who would 8 side with?**

If Jayfeather and Oakheart got into a fight, who would Fireheart side with?

Jayfeather, because they're a) from the same Clan b) related and c) I actually don't have another reason.

Jayfeather: Um. Meow. Hiss. Other cat fighting noises.

Oakheart: That was lame.

Jayfeather: EXCUSE ME I AM NOT LAME.

Oakheart: Keep telling yourself that.

Jayfeather: FIGHT ME.

Oakheart: That was the point.

Fireheart: Now this is where I intervene. Alright, calm down everybody. Oakheart, you're wrong because I'm siding with Jayfeather, Jayfeather calm down. There we go. Crisis averted. Now if you'll excuse me I have some saving to do.

Jayfeather: Excuse me, you're not a prophecy cat anymore.

Fireheart: On the contrary, I am.

Jayfeather: On the contrary you're dead.

Fireheart: On the contrary I'm Fireheart now, not Firestar, so I've still got nine lives left to live.

Jayfeather: ***Kills Fireheart***

Jayfeather: Eight to go.

Oakheart: ...

Oakheart: You do realize that he's not leader yet, ergo he doesn't have nine lives and you've just killed your grandfather?

Jayfeather, sarcastic: Oh no. He dies anyway.

Oakheart: ...

Oakheart: Yes, but he hasn't become mates with Sandstorm yet, and since now he's dead, he never will, and therefore you were never born?

Jayfeather: Oh. I see the problem now.

Oakheart: Yes. I thought Fireheart was supposed to avert the argument not become part of it.

Me: Where did this go. What happened.

 **18) Have you ever read a 6/10 before?**

Oakheart/Raggedpelt.

Me: ... No?

Oakheart: I thought I was having kits with Fireheart?

Bluefur: I thought you only loved me?

Sandstorm: I need therapy to reevaluate my life because I'm brokenhearted now.

Yellowfang: I swear to StarClan why does this keep happening.

 **19) Do you think 4 is hot? How hot?**

Rainflower.

Rainflower: I'M SO HOT I ALREADY KNOW IT DON'T BOTHER SAYING IT.

Me: I won't then.

 **20) What would happen if 7 and 8 started going out?**

If Yellowfang and Fireheart started going out?

Graystripe: I always thought there was something between those too...

Fireheart and Yellowfang: YOU DID?

Graystripe is unavailable for further comment.

Raggedstar: Well, Reena, it looks like we're all clear now.

Yellowfang: WHAT?

Reena: I thought that make out session was just because of this writing. I'm with Tallstar, or didn't you hear?

Yellowfang: ***Slaps Raggedpelt*** I am hurt by your disloyalty!

Raggedstar: I'm sorry, Yellowfang.

Yellowfang: Aw, it's okay. Fireheart and I aren't going out. And I'll stick by your side no matter what, despite all the rather mean things you've done to me.

 **21) Do you recall any fanfics about 9?**

About Talltail.

Me: NO WAY NO WAY.

Talltail: Was that sarcastic?

Me: I don't know, are you Tallstar?

Talltail: Well technically I'm Talltail right now.

Me: Well technically you're correct.

Talltail: So the answer is yes.

 **22) Would 2 and 6 make a good couple?**

Would Spottedleaf and Oakheart make a good couple?

Fireheart: Well, I guess Sandstorm's okay for me now!

Sandstorm, to her therapist: So then I was like, 'Fireheart, what about me and everything we've been through?' and then he was like, 'OAKHEART I LOVE YOU - NO WAIT I LOVE SPOTTEDLEAF OH NO I'M SO CONFLICTED BUT WHO CARES ABOUT SANDSTORM.' And then -

Whitestorm: Wow, this is more dramatic than a soap opera.

Bramblestar: That's a scavenger thing.

Spottedleaf: I don't want Oakheart, I want Fireheart.

Oakheart: I don't want Spottedleaf, I want Bluefur.

Fireheart: You're supposed to say 'Fireheart.'

Oakheart: Why are you conceited?

Me: I mean technically speaking, Spottedleaf and Oakheart are a feasible couple. I just don't think they'd ever actually happen.

 **23) 5/9 or 5/10?**

Reena/Talltail or Reena/Raggedpelt.

Me: Reena/Talltail because that was almost canon.

Raggedpelt: But in this fan fiction Reena and I are a thing.

Yellowfang: HOW DARE YOU, RAGGEDPELT. I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME.

Raggedpelt: Ehm...

Yellowfang: ***Slaps Raggedpelt***

Raggedpelt: Ow! How dare you! I am your leader!

Yellowfang: Not yet, and besides, I outlive you and am now a ThunderClan cat.

Raggedpelt: How.

Yellowfang: Magic, obviously.

Reena: I'm just glad I didn't get sla -

Yellowfang: ***Slaps Reena***

Yellowfang: You were saying.

Reena: Um, that is, I'm just glad I didn't get slaughtered by...uh, the fox on the territory?

Talltail: THERE'S A FOX?

Yellowfang: I'm the only fox on this territory, sunshine. Now run along with your pretty little girlfriend and leave Raggedpelt and I alone before I injure my claws slapping Reena again.

Talltail: Wait, who says Reena's my girlfriend?

Fireheart: This is the exact reason I love Yellowfang.

Sandstorm: FIREHEART!

Fireheart: I DIDN'T MEAN ROMANTICALLY AND BESIDES WHAT ABOUT ALL THAT DRAMA WITH YOU AND THE OTHER CATS IN THE LAST CHAPTERS?

 **24) What would happen if 7 walked in on 2 and 8 kissing?**

If Yellowfang walked in on Spottedleaf and Fireheart kissing.

Yellowfang: I'd better not tell Sandstorm about this...I fear it would do horrors for her health.

Spottedleaf: OMSC I'm sorry Yellowfang, I didn't see you there! Please don't tell Bluestar, I don't want to lose my position.

Yellowfang: Don't worry, I understand you.

Spottedleaf: Oh right, I forgot about you.

Fireheart: Bluestar, Spottedleaf's seeing a tom.

Bluestar: Spottedleaf! As medicine cat, you are supposed to refrain from taking a mate!

Spottedleaf: A) Fireheart, why did you tell? You're the tom? B) Bluestar, don't even try talking to me about mates because you had a RIVERCLAN mate and even had kits, and C) Fireheart and I were just kissing and nothing more.

Sandstorm: D) I'm supposed to be Fireheart's mate.

Tigerclaw: E) This is why I should be leader in place of Bluestar because I haven't broken the warrior code.

Graystripe: F) That's because you completely destroyed the warrior code, so therefore 'broken' doesn't even come close to the amounts of damage you've done.

Ashfur: G) You took a RiverClan cat as your mate so you can't say anything about that, and H) you also had kits with a kittypet of all creatures.

Millie: Hey!

Squirrelflight: I) Ashfur, You tried killing my kits because I didn't love you the way you loved me!

Bramblestar: J) Those weren't even your kits, Squirrelflight! They were Leafpool's, and you both lied to me to hide the fact that your sister broke the warrior code!

Fireheart: Bramblestar, I know I'm not supposed to judge you on your heritage but K) you did train in the Dark Forest, even if it was for a brief amount of time.

ThunderClan: L) Don't even, Fireheart.

Sandstorm: M) You showed mercy to an intruding ShadowClan cat - I don't care if it was Yellowfang - and fed yourself before you fed the Clan.

Lionheart: N) You've shared tongues with kitty pets.

Fireheart: Is that really that bad?

Dovewing: O) You've snuck out of camp multiple times onto other territory without permission.

Fireheart: How do you even know about that?

Ivypool: P) Dovewing, you also snuck out of ThunderClan to meet with Tigerheart, who was a ShadowClan cat.

Lionblaze: Q) You trained with the Dark Forest for much too long, Ivypool.

Cloudtail: R) So did you, Lionblaze. And you and your littermates also snuck out of camp as kits and fell into a fox den.

Brightheart: S) But you ate kitty pet food, Cloudtail, something a warrior isn't supposed to do.

Darkstripe: T) You snuck out of camp, Brightheart, which resulted in Swiftpaw's death and your own mauling.

Hollyleaf: But Darkstripe, U) You poisoned and almost killed Sorreltail when she was just a kit, V) betrayed your own Clan, and W) were in league with Tigerstar.

Blossomfall: X) But you killed Ashfur.

Ferncloud: Y) You also trained in the Dark Forest, Blossomfall.

Oakheart: Wow, ThunderClan is messed up.

Crookedjaw: Z) You were the RiverClan cat Bluestar was mates with.

Talltail: AA) You trained with the Dark Forest as well.

Me: BB) Let's move on now.

 **25) Make up a summary of a 3/10 fanfic.**

A Jayfeather/Raggedpelt fanfic.

Yellowfang: EXCUSE ME? I JUST WON HIM BACK AND THEN THERE WAS THIS WHOLE LIST OF EVERYTHING THUNDERCLAN CATS'VE DONE AND NOW YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT RAGGEDPELT STILL ISN'T MINE?

Raggedpelt: At least it's not exactly my fault.

Jayfeather: It's not mine either.

Yellowfang: DIE JAYFEATHER.

Jayfeather: It just says write a summary. We're not _actually_ together.

Me: Um...let's see. Jayfeather had never even seen or heard of Raggedpelt/star, except perhaps once or twice in passing. So why did he feel such an attraction to the tom when Raggedstar appeared in his dreams? We'll never find out because this story isn't getting written.

Fanfic: I'll pay you one hundred dollars to write me.

Me: How can you exist when you haven't even been written?

Fanfic: ...

Fanfic: ***Suddenly disappears***

Me: That's what I thought.

 **26) What trait would a cat with 4's last name and 7's last name have?**

A cat named Flowerfang.

Probably a ShadowClan or BloodClan cat, just because this cat sounds rather scary. I think this would be a female cat, because generally cats with a 'Flower' suffix are she-cats. Brown with white blossom-shaped splotches of fur. Sharp fangs and claws.

Flowerfang: Fear me.

Me: I already do.

Tigerclaw: You fear me more, though.

Me: Um. Actually maybe not, just because you're completely eradicated from the warrior's world (we're assuming) and you're more evil, not frightening, at least to a Twoleg like me.

Tigerclaw: I have failed.

Flowerfang: Fear me, Tigerclaw.

Tigerclaw: HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?

Flowerfang: FEAR ME!

Tigerclaw: AAAAHHHHHH!

Flowerfang: MWAHAHAHAHA.

Me: StarClan, we should've gotten her in the books faster. That would've saved Fireheart/star a whole lot of trouble.

 **27) 4/8 or 4/3?**

Rainflower/Fireheart or Rainflower/Jayfeather.

Rainflower: Hellooooooooooo Fireheart!

Jayfeather: At least she's not trying to make out with me this time.

Rainflower: Helloooooooooo Jayfeather!

Jayfeather: Oops. Spoke too soon.

Rainflower: C'mere you! Kissy kissy kissy!

Jayfeather: NEVER! I HAVE HALF MOON!

Half Moon: Aw, thanks!

Rainflower: Hellooooooooo again Fireheart!

Spottedleaf and Sandstorm: PAWS OFF MY TOM!

Spottedleaf and Sandstorm, to each other: Excuse me, he's my mate.

Spottedleaf and Sandstorm, to each other: No, he's mine!

Sandstorm: You're a medicine cat!

Spottedleaf: But Fireheart fell in love with me first!

 _Spottedleaf and Sandstorm begin fighting._

Fireheart: How romantic?

Rainflower: YES! NOW I HAVE YOU ALL TO MYSELF!

Fireheart: SOMEONE HELP ME!

Shellheart: The poor tom.

 **28) 9 and 5 got into a fight who would 8 side with?**

Talltail and Reena got into a fight, who would Fireheart side with?

Probably Talltail, because he respects him and also doesn't know who Reena is.

Reena: Um, so, Talltail, I'm sorry about all the drama with me and Raggedpelt.

Talltail: It's okay.

Reena: But you don't understand! It wasn't my fault! I was trying to stay loyal to you!

Talltail: Reena, it's really okay.

Reena: How could you say that to me? I love you, Talltail! It was a misunderstanding!

Talltail: I'm not angry, Reena! I literally just said everything was fine.

Reena: Why won't you listen to me?

Talltail: I am listening to you! You're not listening to me! I said it's okay!

Reena: And now you're shouting at me!

Talltail: Because you won't listen to me otherwise!

Fireheart: Alright, break it up you too! The only cats who are supposed to be fighting are Sandstorm and Spottedleaf, over me.

Jayfeather: Why is my grandfather so out of character?

Graystripe: Is he now?

Reena: So you're agreeing with Talltail, Fireheart? I thought I could trust you!

Fireheart: Did Talltail even have a point he was arguing for?

Me: And here we end the intense cat debate.

 **29) If you wrote a songfic about 8, what song would you use?**

About Fireheart.

Me: THIS, CAT IS ON FIRE!

Fireheart: I fear for my health.

Me: ***Attempts to light Fireheart on fire***

Graystripe: Okay, stop right there. We can't afford to burn the forest down.

Fireheart: THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE WORRIED ABOUT?

 **30) If you wrote a 1/6/12 fic, what would the warning be?**

A Half Moon/Oakheart/Shellheart fanfiction.

Jayfeather: I was loyal to you, Half Moon.

Half Moon: Who are Oakheart and Shellheart?

Oakheart: But Shellheart's my dad.

Shellheart: But Oakheart's my son.

Me: The summary would be as follows:

 _Wut._

Shellheart: What does that mean?

Me: It means nothing makes sense in this world.

Oakheart: So, in other words, things are still the same.

Half Moon: Pretty much.

 **31) What would be a good pickup line for 10 to use on 2?**

For Raggedpelt to use on Spottedleaf.

Yellowfang: OKAY I'M PUTTING AN END TO THIS! RAGGEDPELT, WE ARE OVER!

Raggedpelt: I'm sorry! I have a thing for medicine cats!

Yellowfang: ***Slaps Raggedpelt***

Raggedpelt: OW! Spottedleaf, I need you to heal my heart!

Me: Was that your pick up line?

Raggedpelt: Sure.

Spottedleaf: Wait, if Raggedpelt's trying to flirt with me, then he's making a move on me, which means that Fireheart needs to defend me from his advances out of jealousy of seeing another tom go for his loving girlfriend!

Sandstorm: NO! GO AWAY YOU STUPID CAT AND NEVER COME BACK.

Raggedpelt: Ahem, are you going to heal me?

Spottedleaf: Is Fireheart in the near vicinity? Good. He needs to see me attending another tom. Then he'll be super jealous!

Raggedpelt: I'm feeling used.

Spottedleaf, tending to Raggedpelt, mewing loudly: OH MY STARCLAN, RAGGEDPELT, YOU'RE SUUUUUUUPER DUUUUUPER INJURED. YOU MUST BE AWFULLY BRAVE TO LET YOURSELF GET HURT LIKE THAT!

Fireheart: It's great to see you doing your medicine cat duties so enthusiastically, Spottedleaf. But do you need to yell? I don't think it's helping your patient.

Spottedleaf: What? That's not what you're supposed to say!

Sandstorm: I am triumphant.

 **32) 1 and 7 are in a happy relationship until 5 runs off with 2. After 1 dumps 7 for 12, 6 gets upset and retaliates by dating 12. Alone and broken-hearted,7 travels in search of a friend. Finally, 7 meets 10 and 2. The three loners meet 4, who tells each of them to look for love. 10 finds 8, 2 gets 9, but now 1 is stuck in a never-ending love triangle with 3 and 11!**

Half Moon and Yellowfang are in a happy relationship until Reena runs off with Spottedleaf. _(Jayfeather: I repeat, I'm betrayed. Yellowfang: I don't even care who I'm with at this point, as long as it's not Raggedpelt or Reena. Reena: Talltail, it's all a misunderstanding, I swear! Talltail: It's okay. Reena: Talltail - Spottedleaf: FIREHEART DOESN'T LOVE ME ENOUGH!)_

After Half Moon dumps Yellowfang for Shellheart, Oakheart gets upset and retaliates by dating Shellheart. _(Yellowfang: As if my love life wasn't already cruel enough or something. Shellheart: Well then. Oakheart: Wait, Shellheart's my dad. Didn't we establish this already?)_

Alone and brokenhearted, Yellowfang travels in search of a friend. _(Raggedpelt: Oh no! Poor Yellowfang! Yellowfang: Not going to work, Raggedpelt.)_

Finally, she meets Raggedpelt and Spottedleaf. _(Raggedpelt, triumphantly: Well, would you look at that. It did. Yellowfang:It just says we met, not that we're dating. Spottedleaf: AND NOW REENA LEFT ME TOO! Reena: Talltail - Talltail: IT'S OKAY, REENA.)_

The three loners meet Rainflower, who tells each of them to look for love. _(Rainflower: Why would I say that when I am the very definition of love and they've already found me?! ;) The Three Cats: Ugh.)_

Raggedpelt finds Fireheart, Spottedleaf gets Talltail, but now Half Moon is stuck in a never ending love triangle with Jayfeather and Bluefur. _(Spottedleaf: I SEE HOW IT IS, FIREHEART. YOU GO WITH RAGGEDPELT INSTEAD. I SEE HOW IT IS, RAGGEDPELT. I SAVED YOUR LIFE, AND YOU INSTEAD DATE MY LOVE. Raggedpelt: You didn't save my life, you helped with a bruise left by Yellowfang. Sandstorm: I don't know whether to be sad or triumphant about this. Spottedleaf: At least I got Talltail. Reena: Is this a misunderstanding, Talltail? Talltail: This isn't even real. Bluefur: Is no one going to bother mentioning that I somehow ended up with Jayfeather. Jayfeather: Apparently not. It appears we are the sanest among all these cats.)_

 **33) What trait would a cat with 3's last name and 11's last name have?**

Featherfur. A decent name! If uncreative.

Probably light gray with long and very soft fur. Sounds like a she-cat, but could very well be a tom. Probably WindClan or RiverClan.

 **34) 12/8 or 12/3?**

Shellheart/Fireheart or Shellheart/Jayfeather.

Raggedpelt: Wow. Fireheart's really fickle. We were just dating.

Fireheart: That wasn't even real. And who says Shellheart won't choose Jayfeather?

Shellheart: Can I choose neither?

Me: You're supposed to choose the most likely pairing.

Me: Oh wait.

Me: I think I'm supposed to do that.

Shellheart: No! I'd rather do it. Then I get a say!

Me: That's not how it works. So, um...Shellheart/Fireheart? Because their timelines match up more closely than Jayfeahter/Shellheart, and ya know, they both have 'heart' as their suffixes?

Firestar: No, I'm Firestar.

Fireheart: Who are you.

Me: How did this happen?

 **35) 11 and 3 got into a fight who would 9 side with?**

Bluefur and Jayfeather got into a fight, who would Talltail side with?

Bluefur: Wait, I thought we were somehow dating.

Jayfeather: Yeah, we were the sane cats.

Talltail: I'm pretty sane too. It's my weird girlfriend Spottedleaf who's insane.

Spottedleaf: I LOVE YOU, FIREHEART! EVEN IF YOU'VE TURNED INTO A BLACK AND WHITE CAT!

Talltail: Um. She may or may not think I'm Fireheart.

Jayfeather: Why don't you just break up with her?

Talltail: She threatens to kill me every time I've tried.

Me: Why is she acting so out of character?

Bluefur: They say love will make you do crazy things.

Talltail: How wise. Now, could you guys start fighting or something?

Jayfeather: What about?

Bluefur, swatting at Jayfeather's ears: Oh my StarClan, I just attacked a helpless cat without any provoking.

Jayfeather: Oh. Um. Ow! I've been mortally injured.

Talltail: Doesn't it mean arguing by 'fighting'?

Bluefur: It could be physical or verbal, I think.

Talltail: Whatever. Bluefur, how dare you attack another cat. I am siding with Jayfeather.

Me: Wow. This was possibly the most exciting thing I've ever witnessed.

 **36) What would a good prophecy be for a cat with 11's first name and 4's last name?**

Blueflower.

Me: That's such a pretty name!

Dustkestrel, Yellowstorm, Maplefoot, Shimmershine, Dovepelt, Footpelt, Footheart, Foxblack, Heathermoss, Lionsmudge, Graytail, Turtlequiet, and Halfflower: Shut up. Don't need to rub it in.

Millieblaze, Jakeleaf, Thunderstream, Shadefire, Firemaple, Foxlarch, Hollyblaze, and Spottedfeather: Yay! We get a new member!

Blueflower: Cool! And I'm in a prophecy!

Me: So, the prophecy might be something like, _Under the blue sky, the brightest flower will bloom._

StarClan cat: Me no like. It's too positive for a prophecy.

Blueflower: I liked it!

StarClan cat: This is better, and it doesn't matter what you like, Blueflower.

Blueflower: That was mean.

StarClan cat: Here's a good pessimistic prophecy. _The blue flower will die._

Blueflower: Oh no!

Me, to the StarClan cat: I really don't like you.

Blueflower: I don't like you either.

StarClan cat: I don't don't like you. I HATE you.

Me: That's the same thing.

 **37) If 3 found out 11 was a relation, how would 3 react?**

If Jayfeather found out he was related to Bluefur, how would he react?

Jayfeather: Um, weren't we dating?

Bluefur: That's what bothers you?

Jayfeather: I mean, I guess I have similar colored fur to you?

Bluefur: ...

Jayfeather: I fail to see _how_ we'd be related. Maybe I was one of Mistyfoot or Stonefur's kits.

Bluefur: You're not Mistyfoot's kits, and as far as I know, Stonefur never had kits.

Jayfeather: I'm just trying to logic.

Bluefur: Is that even a verb?

Me: Again, this was really thrilling.

 **38)** **What type of story is one with 1's ending and 4's beginning?**

Moonrain.

Me: Another good name!

Millieblaze, Jakeleaf, Thunderstream, Shadefire, Firemaple, Foxlarch, Hollyblaze, Spottedfeather, and Blueflower: Another recruit!

Me: A cat with Moonrain sounds like Hurt/Comfort, or maybe romance.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Yay. I finally updated. I was going to say something but I forgot. Oh yeah. If you have any cat requests (I accept OC's too, just tell me a bit about them!) please let me know! Just so you know, the theme of this chapter was 'Possible Pairings.' I briefly described what this meant in the middle of the chapter, so I'll just reiterate incase there's any confusion on what the title meant. Essentially, I've taken cats that had a relationship that didn't work out (Yellowfang/Raggedpelt, Bluefur/Oakheart, Rainflower/Shellheart), or were heavily implied as a possibility (Talltail/Reena, Jayfeather/Half Moon, and Fireheart/Spottedleaf). Hope this makes sense! Happy Spring!**

 **FallGrowth:** Hehehe, I'm glad you think so! Thank you for reading and reviewing!

 **TheAccountThatNeverWas:** Relax? What is the meaning of this word? Sorry for taking ages to update not only this fanfic, but basically everything else. Hehehehehehe I'm sure nobody noticed? I care! Please don't die. Or threaten to kill yourself. But I'm glad that you think so! And your question isn't annoying! I'm glad you asked! Normally it takes me about thirty to forty-five minutes, but I spread it over a couple days, because I find that if I write all the scenarios at once, I get writer's block and the quality of the content goes down. Thank you, and always remember that you are a FABULOUS writer! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

 **Hand Knit:** Yes, Dustpelt, poor him. Thank you for the cat suggestions! I hope you enjoyed the 'Dawn of the Clans' chapter! I will also try to make a Tribe of Falling Water chapter next! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

 **Jaysong:** I'm not really sure what I've done either...(I'm glad you like my stories! That means a lot!) HAHA! DON'T WORRY, I SHIP THEM TOO, NOW. I think my secret goal is to start up weird ships that never might've occurred in the actual series...thanks for reading and reviewing!

 **Snowcrystal of Thunderclan:** I'm glad you liked Dustpelt's overprotectiveness! It just seemed like his character. I will put Crowfeather and her kits (that's what you meant, right?) in an upcoming chapter - thanks for the suggestion! I'm really sorry I haven't read the Dawn of the Clans Arc! My library doesn't have any of the books from that series, so I can't get access to them. But since it's warriors, I'm sure it is amazing! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

 **Mapleshade1018:** Hahaha, I totally knew that...after I saw your review, looked it up, and saw that she is, indeed, his mother. Shhhhhh nobody else knows (that's a complete lie). Thank you for pointing that out, and reading and reviewing!

 **catgirl2900:** Indeed, you are correct. I'm really sorry about that. I haven't read the Dawn of the Clans series, and my research on the cats in the last chapter was not thorough. Hope you liked Half Moon and Jayfeather, and thanks for the request, and for reading and reviewing!

 **Guest:** I apologize, but could you elaborate a bit more on what you meant in your comment? I'm a bit confused, but I actually kind of like the names of Bellaleaf and Rileypool. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

 **SilverMidnightMoon:** I'm glad you found it funny! Sorry for such a long wait on this chapter. THUNDERCATS! (Although I'm WindClan - you?) Thanks for reading and reviewing!

 **Duskpaw:** I'M REALLY GLAD YOU FOUND THIS FUNNY! That's the best thing to know! XD Thank you for reading and reviewing!

 **Serene Fire:** Love the name! Glad you like reading the story questions. XD And also that you find this funny! That's the best thing to hear, so I thank you for all your kind words! XD I take pride in my utter creativeness - I mean, StarClan's utter creativeness in coming up with prophecies, so I'm glad you find them funny. Thanks for reading and reviewing!


End file.
